Encantado de conocerte
by Acciaio
Summary: Quinton fabray es uno de los chicos mas deseados y populares del Mckinley, además de ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Este es su último año antes de ir a la universidad y... se acaba de enterar de que existe una morenita llamada Rachel Berry que le vuelve loquito. Es una historia Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Odioso, eso es lo que pienso de mi viejo despertador, una mera y simple palabra que describe a la perfección mis sentimientos hacia ese objeto. Es horrible que te despierten día sí y día también con un odioso pitido agudo, ¿ven? Otra vez esa palabra, y es que no hay ninguna otra mejor para describir la relación existente entre nosotros dos, pues no sólo me despierta los días en los que lo he programado, sino que también se toma la molestia de despertarme en incontables fines de semana, en días festivos y como no, también me fastidia el sueño en mis preciadas vacaciones en las cuales llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era quitarle las pilas a ese condenado cacharro. Exacto señores ¡pilas! ¡Ese cacharro va a pilas! En pleno siglos XXI y yo usando algo que va a pilas, parece algo surrealista lo sé, pero mi madre insiste en que lo use porque perteneció a su hermano y por lo que se ve le trae recuerdos y esas cosas, pero yo me pregunto ¿por qué lo tengo que usar yo? ¡Si quien lo quiere es ella no yo!

-Maldito trasto –es lo único que soy capaz de expresar mientras apago el despertador. Muy a mi pesar me levanto de la cama y me dispongo a ir al baño a ducharme, es raro volver a hacer estas cosas a las 7 de la mañana, pero hoy es el primer día de clases en el Mckinley y no me conviene hacerme el remolón si quiero que las "amables" secretarias del instituto me den mi horario y la ubicación de mi nueva taquilla con su correspondiente contraseña. Aunque la verdad siendo el capitán del equipo de baloncesto sé más o menos dónde estará ubicada mi nueva taquilla, pues el año pasado ganamos todas las competiciones y claro eso tiene sus recompensas, entre ellas está escoger la ubicación de tu próxima taquilla. Parecerá una tontería lo de la ubicación de la taquilla pero no lo es, por ejemplo, si tu taquilla está cerca del aula de mates ten por seguro que cada vez que el profesor de dicha materia te vea te va a soltar alguna de lo importante que es su asignatura, porque claro está que para cada profesor, su asignatura es la más importante, aunque todos sabemos que eso no es así por algo hay asignaturas que nos estudiamos el día de antes y aun así aprobamos. De todas formas este caso será un coñazo pero no es el peor, porque si tu taquilla está ubicada cerca de las piscinas ten por seguro que como tengas que pasarte por allí para coger algo de tu taquilla llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase sí o sí. En fin, lo dicho no es una tontería escoger donde estará tu taquilla.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me envuelvo una toalla por la cintura y me dirijo a mi habitación a vestirme, para ello saco de mi armario mi camiseta negra de Rammsetein (mi grupo favorito, aprendería alemán sólo por ellos), unos vaqueros negros, mi chaqueta del equipo de basket y unas vans rojas para que peguen con la chaqueta del equipo, en efecto, me gusta combinar la ropa, asique chicas lo siento mucho pero a mí no me pueden aplicar lo de que los chico no tenemos gusto para la moda. Habiendo terminado de vestirme me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo en la habitación y empiezo a peinarme el pelo. No es muy difícil, ya que tengo el pelo más largo en la parte de arriba de la cabeza y en el resto de esta lo tengo muy cortito, por lo que solo me tengo que peinar lo de arriba. Cuando termino de peinarme caigo en la cuenta de que no me he echado desodorante asique vuelvo al baño y me echo Axe, sé perfectamente que a las chicas les encanta como huele. Una vez acabado mi acicalamiento me dirijo a la cocina a desayunar.

-Aloha papá, que tengas un buen día – digo a mi padre mientras sonrío y bajo por las escaleras.

-Buenos días hijo, lo mismo digo – me da una palmada en la espalda a modo de saludo y de despedida cuando termino de bajar y, a continuación, se gira y se va de casa para ir a trabajar. Mi padre es junto con mi madre uno de los empresarios más importantes de Ohio, los separo porque ambos trabajan en campos diferentes, mi padre trabaja en el campo de la construcción, mientras que mi madre se dedica al campo de farmacéuticas y demás. Por lo que no es de extrañar que tengamos una de las casas más grandes de todo Lima. Mi casa cuenta en la planta baja con un hall, una cocina (americana por supuesto), un comedor, una sala de estar y un aseo; por otro lado en la primera planta hay cuatro habitaciones (tres de ellas tienen cuarto de baño propio y, la mía evidentemente es una de ellas), el despacho de mi padre y un cuarto de baño; en la segunda planta está el despacho de mi madre y una sala enorme dedicada a recuerdos familiares, obras de arte, alguna reliquia y cosas varias de ese tipo, la verdad es que siempre he visto esa sala como una especie de museo. Casi me olvido del sótano, y eso que es junto con mi cuarto y el jardín una de las partes favoritas de mi casa, y es que el sótano viene siendo mi sala de juegos y digo mi, porque se la pedí como regalo de cumpleaños a mis padres hace ya como dos años, o sea, cuando tenía yo los quince. Sí, lo confieso soy un niño mimado, pero ¿qué esperáis? Soy hijo único y mis padres están forrados y si a eso le sumamos que hay veces se sienten culpables por no haber pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo debido a su trabajo, pues obtenemos esto, regalos impresionantes por cada cumpleaños.

Voy a la cocina y veo que mi madre me está preparando el desayuno, hace ya bastante que esto no lo hacía.

-Buenos días mamá, huele genial – doy un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me siento en unos de los taburetes que están junto a la encimera mientras espero a que termine de cocinar.

-Buenos días Quinton – me dice mientras me sirve un huevo frito con bacon y salchichas, nada más ver esto se me hace la boca agua y es que adoro el bacon, es algo que es superior a mí, si me pones bacon delante es imposible que no me lo coma, recuerdo que una vez mi padre quiso ponerme a prueba y para ello me puso un plato de bacon delante alegando que me lo podía comer con la condición de que estuviera una semana sin salir. Cualquiera en esa situación hubiera pasado del bacon, pero yo no, me es imposible dejarlo ahí solito en el plato, me lo tengo que comer ya que como he dicho antes es puro amor lo que siento hacia él.

-Mamá ¿hoy no trabajas? – le digo mientras me lleno la boca con comida, le pregunto esto porque ella de normal se va antes que mi padre y cuando despierto no suele estar.

-Si hijo, pero hoy voy más tarde porque quiero arreglar antes unos asuntillos en casa. Y date un poco más de prisa que son ya las ocho menos veinticinco y a este ritmo vas a llegar tarde.

-Va ok, mamá – y dicho esto termino de comer me bebo de un trago el zumo de naranja que tenía en la mesa y me subo al cuarto de mi baño a lavarme los dientes, ya que una buena higiene dental ayuda bastante en cuanto a chicas respecta.

Cuando termino de cepillarme cojo la mochila, me despido de mi madre y entro en mi precioso Hummer rojo, la verdad es que tuve dudas a la hora de pedir a mis padres el coche, ya que no sabía si pillar un deportivo o un todoterreno, finalmente me decanté por el todoterreno porque cabe más gente y eso es super útil a la hora de realizar escapadas con los amigos, además si tienes un coche amplio hay más comodidad para… pasar un buen rato con alguna chica.

Lo primero que hago al entrar al coche es ponerme mis ray ban, arrancar y poner el nuevo disco de los Arctic Monkeys. Lo segundo es llamar a mi mejor amigo Toby.

-¡Hey que pasa bro! ¿Por dónde andas? – de fondo oigo la risa de algunas chicas asique supongo que ya habrá llegado y se habrá ido con alguna animadora y es que… esos uniformes vuelven loquito a cualquiera, menos mal que soy jugador y tengo acceso a ellas, en serio llego a ser un pringao y me hubiera pegado un tiro a la que me entero de que no me puedo ni siquiera acercar a ellas.

-¡Hola capullo! Pues estoy de camino, te quiero en diez minutos en secretaria para coger horarios y demás ¿va? Asique vete despidiendo de tu amiguita.

-A la orden mi capitán.

-Imbécil – cuelgo y mientras guardo el móvil acelero pues de repente estoy ansioso por llegar e imponerme ante el idiota de Hudson, el muy pringao no ha conseguido que su equipo gane las competiciones y encima esta en el glee club no se puede ser más looser. Este año no va a ver competencia de popularidad entre los de football y los de baloncesto, está clarísimo que somos nosotros este año los que mandamos, lo que me convierte a mí en el tío más popular del Mckinley.

Cuando llego aparco cerca de las canchas exteriores de baloncesto, ya que por decirlo de alguna manera los del equipo hemos convertido esa zona de parking en nuestras.

Entro al instituto y veo a Toby esperándome donde le había dicho, me acerco a él y hacemos nuestro saludo, pero mientras lo hacemos veo salir de secretaría a una morena bajita y siento como esa chica se lleva junto con ella todo mi aliento.

-Tío ¿quién coño es esa? – le pregunto a mi colega, porque la verdad es que la morenita me acaba de dejar babeando. No puedo evitar observar cómo se aleja y tampoco puedo evitar quedarme hipnotizado apreciando su precioso trasero.

**NA: Es mi primer fic, haber que les parece ¿lo continúo? ¿les gusta? Dejad reviews y hacédmelo saber :)**

**Por si hay alguno que se lo pregunto el Toby que aparece en esta historia es el mismo que aparece en Pretty Little Liars (bueno el mismo mismo no, sólo nombre y aspecto ;) )**

**Para los que quieran saber el aspecto de Quinton vayan a esta página .es/imgres?rlz=1C1CHVZ_esES516ES516&espv=210&es_sm=122&biw=1366&bih=680&tbm=isch&tbnid=2zAvnAEOfQCJoM:&imgrefurl= morelikethis/artists/334512039/fanart/digital/drawings/movies%3Foffset%3D440%26view_mode%3D2&docid=fkugjk_pu5krtM&imgurl= fs70/PRE/f/2013/161/9/0/glee_its_quinton_fabray_by_ &w=730&h=1093&ei=MkbHUpyPE4zI0wXJpYC4Dg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:6,s:0,i:99&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=196&tbnw=128&start=0&ndsp=21&tx=21&ty=65**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

_-Tío ¿quién coño es esa? – le pregunto a mi colega, porque la verdad es que la morenita me acaba de dejar babeando. No puedo evitar observar cómo se aleja y tampoco puedo evitar quedarme hipnotizado apreciando su precioso trasero._

-Perdona ¿quién dices?

-Joder, Toby la morenaza de hace un minuto ¿quién era?  
-No sé tío, estoy viendo como se dan el lote Santana y Britt.

-La madre que te…. Toby eres muy frustrante, o sea, deja a esas dos en paz que son lesbianas no te van a hacer caso en la vida. Céntrate, ok? Todavía no me creo que sigas mirando a esas dos con las que tienes cero posibilidades y no te fijes en el bellezón que acaba de pasar por delante de nuestras narices. – No me aguanto más y le suelto una colleja para que pare de mirarlas, me ha cabreado de verdad el hecho de que no haya visto a la chiquilla.

-¡Ah, Quinton! ¿Qué narices te pasa?

-Tú me pasas, venga vamos a dejar las cosas en nuestras taquillas antes de que empiecen las clases. –Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia nuestras respectivas taquillas

Y en seguida se nota el efecto que tenemos Toby y yo al andar por los pasillos, la gente nos abre camino, se apartan de nuestra trayectoria, unos nos miran con temor, otros con admiración , otras y otros con deseo… espera ¿he dicho otros? Me volteo instantáneamente a mirar quien ha sido el maricón que me ha mirado de esa forma.

-¿Qué haces imbécil? –Le pregunto al chico que me ha mirado así mientras los estampo contra las taquillas.

-¿Yo? No…no –veo como traga saliva- no he hecho nada.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso te crees que estoy ciego?

-No

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-K-K-Kurt Hummel.

-Bien Hummel, como me vuelvas a mirar así alguna vez más en tu miserable vida, te juro que conseguiré que sea aún más miserable de lo que es ya. ¿Entendido? –Observo como asiente con la cabeza, mudo ante el miedo que siente- pues lárgate – no hace falta que se lo diga dos veces, pues sale huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas como el perro cobarde que estoy seguro que es.

-¡Madre Quinton! ¿Tan enfadado estás por no haber identificado a la chica de antes?

-Toby estamos en un instituto enorme con un montón de alumnos, ¿tú sabes lo difícil que va a ser encontrarla sin saber ni su nombre ni su edad?

-¿Quieres encontrarla?

-¿Pero tú eres idiota? ¡Pues claro que quiero!

-Entonces será mejor que te des la vuelta – hago lo que me dice al instante, quiero encontrar a esa chica cuanto antes, no sé porqué pero me ha dejado shockeado. He de admitir que nunca me había centrado antes tanto en una chica, quiero decir, si que he ido a por una sola chica más de una vez, pero también estaba al tanto del resto de chicas que se me insinuaban o que me gustaban. Pero ahora mismo solo tengo a esa chica en mi cabeza. De hecho ya he ignorado tres llamadas y dos mensajes de Kitty Wilde preguntándome dónde estoy, y eso que la chica tiene una capacidad enorme para prenderme.

-Estoy buscando a la morena y no la encuentro, ¿dónde está Toby? – de repente escucho como empieza a desternillarse de la risa y no entiendo el porqué.

-¡Dios mío, no podrías tener más suerte!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque si la chica que te gusta es la que creo que es, eres un pringao. ¿Es esa? – miro hacia donde me señala y… ¡oh mierda!

-Dime por favor que no está hablando con Hummel.

-Lo siento, sería mentirte y ya sabes que no me gusta hacerlo.

-Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda. Mierda Toby viene hacia aquí. Mierda parece enfadada.

-¿Qué pasa Quinton? ¿Se te ha olvidado hablar? Porque te recuerdo que hay más palabras a parte de mierda –le dirijo una mirada asesina para después volver a centrarme en la diosa que viene caminando hacia mí. ¡Joder! Enfadada es super sexy.

-Vale Toby es hora de que observes al maestro y tomes nota de cómo manejar a las mujeres.

Espero a que la chica termine de acercarse para empezar a hablar con ella.

-Hola encanto, ¿eres nueva? Porque creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Quinton, Quinto Fabray – le pongo una de mis mejores caras que uso cuando coqueteo y le extiendo la mano para que me la estreche, pero en vez de estrechármela me la aparta de un manotazo y me mira con mayor enojo que antes. Ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en una cosa: ¡mierda!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_-Hola encanto, ¿eres nueva? Porque creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Quinton, Quinton Fabray – le pongo una de mis mejores caras que uso cuando coqueteo y le extiendo la mano para que me la estreche, pero en vez de estrechármela me la aparta de un manotazo y me mira con mayor enojo que antes. Ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en una cosa: ¡mierda!_

-No soy nueva, llevo en el Mckinley desde que empecé el instituto y ya te puedes ir ahorrando el coqueteo porque tengo novio y te aseguro que como se entere no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia. Por otra parte ¡quién narices te crees para ir estampando a la gente contra las taquillas y para ir amenazando por ahí! Escúchame bien, cómo te vuelva a ver o me entere de que se lo vuelves hacer otra vez a mi amigo te juro que te vas a enterar bien de quien es Rachel Barbra Berry. ¿Entendido? – dicho esto sólo soy capaz de asentir con la cabeza mientras ella se da la vuelta y se aleja con su amigo agarrado a su brazo.

-¡Joder tío! Que dramática que es la enana. Venga Quinton no te quedes con esa cara, mira el lado positivo ya conoces su nombre y posiblemente a su mejor amigo –me suelta el muy capullo mientras se parte de risa en mi cara.

-Menuda forma de empezar ¿y quién cojones es su novio? ¿Tú lo sabes Toby?

-Ni siquiera sabía quién era ella, como para saber quién es su novio.

-Vamos a buscar a Jacob Israel, de seguro que esa sanguijuela es capaz de contarnos hasta la talla del sujetador de Berry.

-Quinn sabes que odio a ese tío, como lo vea y me toque un poco las narices estoy cien por cien seguro de que le parto la boca.

-Sabes que a mí también me cae como una patada en el estómago, pero hay que reconocer que en estos casos resulta útil el nerd ese, asique no me pongas esa cara y vamos a buscarle.

-Vale, pero ahora no que ya ha tocado el timbre, vamos a clases, después nos encargamos de Jacob. ¿De acuerdo?

-ok, Toby. Nos vemos en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo y lo buscamos. Ciao.

Me despido de Toby y me dirijo hacia la primera clase del año, matemáticas, en sí las matemáticas no me disgustan, de hecho creo que podría pillarles el gustillo si no fuese por el profesor que las imparte, y es que es viejo, aburrido, no vocaliza bien y cuando lo hace te bombardea con su saliva por lo que casi es preferible no entenderle. Para colmo de males el hombre es un viejo verde, pues no le habré pillado yo veces mirando el escote y el trasero a sus alumnas, cada vez que lo veo haciendo eso me entran unas ganas enormes de soltarle un buen puñetazo en la cara, o sea, que yo haga eso vale, quiero decir tengo más o menos la misma edad que todas las chicas del Mckinley es algo normal y no por eso soy un salido, pero que lo hago un profesor y encima uno viejo, eso es repugnante y de degenerados. Definitivamente no me apetece volver a aguantarle durante un año más, pero aun así tengo que entrar en el aula no me queda otra. Me siento en uno de los sitios del centro y me dispongo a esperar a que pase la clase, ni siquiera me esfuerzo en girar la cabeza para observar que compañeros tendré durante este curso, en lo único que soy capaz de pensar ahora mismo es en Rachel, en cómo me encaró, porque ¡Dios! Fue terriblemente sexy, es increíble que siendo tan bajita posea tanta presencia. Estoy deseoso de que llegue ya la hora del almuerzo para poder saber más de ella, quiero saber quién es su novio, a quién le voy a robar tal preciosidad, porque Rachel Berry ahora mismo para mí está en busca y captura.

Las siguientes clases anteriores al recreo suceden con la misma normalidad que todos los años, lo típico del primer día, presentación de asignaturas y de profesores, algún profesor amargado ya empezó con su asignatura, en fin, lo mismo de siempre.

Cuando entro al comedor me siento con los de mi equipo, sólo quedamos ocho porque el año pasado había muchos jugadores que pertenecían al último curso por lo que habrá que hacer bastantes pruebas para ver quienes ingresan este año al equipo, y yo como capitán tendré que estar presente en dichas pruebas, menudo coñazo.

-¡Hey que pasa capitán! – me saluda Jake Puckerman, es un año menor que yo y tengo la sospecha de que el año que viene será él el próximo capitán.

-Hola Jake – le digo mientras le choco la mano, Jake a pesar de no ser de mi quinta es una de las personas en las que más confío, es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Toby y Ryder, todos estamos en el equipo.

-¿Para mí no hay saludo?

-Claro que sí Ryder, sabes que eres mi favorito – le digo mientras le lanzo un beso.

-Me conformo con que me saludes – me río y me acerco a él para saludarle.

-Por cierto ¿sabéis dónde está Toby?

-Sí, la entrenadora Sue Silvester lo ha parado por los pasillos y se lo ha llevado, vete tú a saber porqué –no puedo evitar echar un bufido y es que esa mujer siempre está nos tocando las narices a los de baloncesto, nos tiene como a machacas, con eso de que muchos del equipo de football están en el glee club los ha como medio marginado, de hecho últimamente los menosprecia. Aunque si miramos el lado positivo de esta forma estamos más cerca de las animadoras, quiero que quede claro que no soy un salido, sólo que con los uniformes que llevan cualquiera gustaría de estar cerca de ellas, además la capitana de las animadoras, Santana López, es mi amiga, y no con fines sexuales, más quisiera yo, pero es lesbiana.

-Joder, tío. Se supone que me iba a ayudar a buscar a Jacob para averiguar sobre Rachel.

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué Rachel? – me pregunta Jake.

-Rachel Berry – le respondo

-¿Te gusta Berry? – me pregunta Ryder.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No, que va. Lo que pasa es que es la novia de Finn Hudson, te vas a buscar más broncas con él de las necesarias.

-¿De Hudson? – se me forma una sonrisila en la cara- mejor, ya sabes que me encanta joderle.

-Pero Quinton, no sé yo si sea muy buena idea lo de Rachel, no lo digo por lo de Finn, sino porque es la capitana del glee club y sabes que son los más pringados del instituto, están en lo bajo de la pirámide social del Mckinley. Es más, tú más de una vez los has llenado de granizado o has mandado a alguien para que lo haga – me dice Jake.

Me quedo pensando y la verdad es que salir con alguien así podría manchar bastante mi reputación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ¿Lo sabéis? –les pregunto, cruzando dedos para que me digan que no demasiado.

-Pues como unos dos años tengo entendido –dice Ryder.

-¡Mierda chicos! Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Y qué sabéis de un tal Kurt Hummel?

-Que es el amigo gay de Rachel, bueno su mejor amigo y que está en el glee club con ella – habla Jake.

-Joder, ¿también está en ese maldito club? Pues lo llevo jodido.

-¿Por?

-Porque antes iba con los cables cruzados, me lo he encontrado y lo he estampado contra las taquillas, y por si fuese poco lo he amenazado dejándole clarito que le jodería la vida todo lo que me fuese posible. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, Rachel lo ha visto todo – le contesto a Jake.

-Bueno tu tranquilo, no te sulfures. Mira todo se puede solucionar, sólo hay que saber jugar las cartas. ¿Qué las has cagado con Hummel? Pues discúlpate, así Rachel se relajará contigo, que al fin y al cabo es lo que interesa ¿no? – me dice Ryder.

-¿Y si no me perdona después de disculparme con Hummel? ¿Qué coño hago?

-Fácil, puedes probar uniéndote al glee club –me suelta Jake como si nada, ¿en serio al glee club? – yo si quieres puedo entrar contigo, mi hermano ya me lo ha pedido más de una vez, en ese club les hace falta gente, por lo que entra todo aquel que haga una simple audición –me quedo mirándolo como si no hubiera entendido nada, ¿entrar al glee club? Si entro de seguro no seré el rey del baile al final del curso y perderé popularidad, no, definitivamente Jake no ha podido decir algo así.

-Pues si entráis vosotros dos yo también me apunto -¿Qué? ¿Ryder también? ¿Pero se han vuelto locos?

**NA: Hola chic s! pues que continúe la historia! muchas gracias por los que han marcado la historia como favorita o como seguida y también a los que han dejado sus comentarios! se agradecen =)**

**Ya sé que por ahora no hay Faberry, pero tranquilidad que todo se andará, primero quiero dar a conocer un poco a Quinton ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_-Pues si entráis vosotros dos yo también me apunto -¿Qué? ¿Ryder también? ¿Pero se han vuelto locos?_

Me encuentro en mi taquilla junto con Toby, maldiciendo internamente a Hudson mientras lo veo besando torpemente a Rachel ¡Dios! ¿Es que ni besar sabe? No soy capaz de apartar la mirada, ni siquiera estoy escuchando lo que Toby me está contando, de lo único que soy consciente ahora mismo es de que mi mandíbula está cada vez más tensa y de que estoy empezando a apretar los puños. No lo soporto más ni robársela ni ostias, lo que tengo que hacer es dejar K.O a ese imbécil. Cierro de un golpe la taquilla y me dispongo a ir a partirle la cara a Hudson, pero algo o más bien alguien me lo impide, me giro y veo que Toby me tiene agarrado del brazo.

-No lo hagas tío, si lo haces la cagas pero bien. Berry no te lo perdonará y lo sabes.

-Suéltame –le digo mientras libero de su agarre- ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué siga viendo como se morrean?

-No, no tienes por qué verlo. Es más yo si fuese tú daba media vuelta y me piraba. Además ya sabes que tienes que hacer, disculparte ante lady Hummel.

-¿Lady Hummel? –se encoge de hombros y me sonríe,

-Así me ha dicho Santana que se llama, bueno también me ha dicho que llamarlo porcelana es válido.

**-**¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?

-En el recreo, estaba en el despacho de Sue con ella.

-¿Y qué quería Sue?

-Darnos una lista con los nombres de los nuevos y con los que ella considera como los mayores perdedores del Mckinley. Por eso sé lo motes de Hummel, en la lista aparecía como Lady Hummel y Santana me lo tuvo que explicar.

-¿Santana va a hacer la vida de Hummel un infierno? ¿Pero no son los dos del glee? –veo como se encoge de hombro.

-Yo que sé Quinton ya sabes cómo es Santana, no hay por donde pillarla – eso es verdad, Santana es una perra con todo en el mundo, pero en el fondo es buena persona y por eso nunca sabes cómo actuará, si le dará por ser una cabrona o por ser buena persona, es mi amiga y aún así para mí es un completo misterio.

-Puta Santana –suelto mientras me río- Espera, ¿por qué te ha dado la lista a ti y no a mí? Si yo soy el capitán del equipo.

-Pues no sé Quinn, tal vez me vio a mí primero y ya está, de todas formas tranquilo que me ha dado copias para repartirlas entre los del equipo, asique no te pongas celosón que tu también tendrás tu lista.

-No estoy celoso me importa una mierda esa lista, te aseguro que la lista que llevas ahora mismo en la mano a final de curso no sirve, de seguro le falta gente. ¿Está Hudson?

-No.

-¿Ves? Ya está mal. Dámela que lo apunto –me da la hoja y escribo su nombre al final de la lista debajo de ¿Rachel Berry?- No me jodas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Rachel está en la lista.

-Cierto se me olvidó decírtelo – le lanzo una mirada furioso ¿qué se lo olvidó decírmelo? ¿Pero este es tonto?- no me mires así Quinton, tampoco es raro que esté en la lista, es decir, está en el glee club y lleva desde siempre aquí y no la conocíamos, asique muy popular no podría ser.

-Joder tío, en el glee club, vaya mierda y yo queriendo ligármela. ¿Sabías que Jake y Ryder me han dicho que me una a esa mierda de club si no funciona la disculpa con Hummel?

-¿En serio? No les hagas caso Quinton se han vuelto locos, o sea, ni de coña hagas eso, sería un suicidio social en toda regla. Si no funciona la disculpa pues ya pensaremos en otra cosa, pero tú tranqui, no voy a permitir que mi bro se meta en esa mierda – me da una palmada en la espalda y nos alejamos de la desagradable escena que está dando el patético de Hudson en el pasillo con sus torpes besos.

Tenía intenciones de disculparme con Hummel antes de irme a casa, pero no estoy de humor después del espectáculo que he presenciado y sé que si voy a disculparme yendo así la voy a cagar de nuevo, asique lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana para poder disculparme con él. Me subo a mi coche y me dirijo a mi casa con la intención de poder relajarme ahí.

Subo a mi habitación, dejo la mochila en el suelo y me tumbo en mi cama a dormir, ni siquiera tengo hambre, lo único que tengo es sueño y un cabreo bastante grande, de hecho es tan grande que cuando consigo dormirme mi sueño es nada más y nada menos que pegarle una paliza a Hudson.

Al cabo de una hora me despierto por el sonido de mi móvil, lo cojo y veo que Kitty me ha mandado un mensaje.

**-Hoy no te he visto en todo el día, me he quedado con las ganas de verte y ya sabes que no me gusta quedarme con esas ganas- Kitty.**

Sonrío ante el mensaje de Kitty, sé perfectamente que sólo me quiere para poder conseguir ser la reina del baile y también sé que quien le gusta de verdad es Ryder y no yo, pero prefiero no meterme en esa historia al fin y al cabo no es mi problema. Me dispongo a contestarla pues un polvo es un polvo y seguramente me ayude a terminar de quitarme el cabreo que siento.

**-Si tantas ganas tienes ¿a qué esperas? Ven a mi casa- Quinton.**

Ya está mensaje enviado, ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar a que venga, mientras tanto me dirijo a comer algo pues ahora sí que siento hambre.

Al cabo de media hora ya tengo a Kitty en la puerta de mi casa.

-Hola Kitty –la saludo a la vez que la abrazo- ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

-Hola Quinn, de acuerdo –me dice mientras subimos la escalera con una sonrisa picarona en su cara. Una da las cosas buenas de que tus padres trabajen tanto es que tienes la casa entera para ti, en momentos como este se agradece bastante.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me siento en la cama y la invito a que se siente a mi lado. En el momento en que ella está a mi lado empiezo a besarla el cuello y a poner mi mano sobre su muslo.

-Había pensado que podríamos hacer apariciones públicas en el instituto, ya sabes en plan pareja. Eso nos iría dando popularidad para el baile -¿me está jodiendo? Yo ahora no quiero hablar de esa mierda, lo único que me interesa ahora es meterla.

-Kitty no me jodas, no hables ahora de eso ¿vale? – me mira y asiente, a continuación se sube a horcajadas sobre mí y nos empezamos a besar, nuestros besos no son ni con cariño ni con amor, siempre son con deseo y lujuria. Kitty se separa del beso para poder ir trazando besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello. ¡Joder! Sabe que es mi punto débil, ya estoy empezando a sentirla dura y para colmo se está restregando contra mi pene, no lo aguanto más, la tumbo contra el colchón y le quito las bragas ¡Benditos uniformes de animadoras! Me acerco a mi mesilla de noche para sacar un condón y ponérmelo. Me pongo sobre ella y empiezo a meterla, no me interesa ni quitarme la ropa ni quitársela, sólo me apetece desfogarme.

Ella me rodea la cintura con sus piernas y yo empiezo a envestirla con más rapidez, ya está por llegar, siento como su vagina empieza a contraerse alrededor de mi polla y, ¡joder! me sabe a gloria.

-¡Quinton! –ya está, ya ha llegado. Yo por el contrario no, todavía me falta un poco, asique aumento el ritmo.

-¡Ah, joder! –aquí está, el orgasmo, la mejor sensación del mundo.

En el momento que llego salgo de ella y me tumbo en mi cama a recomponerme un poco. Cuando lo consigo me siento como una auténtica mierda, es cierto que ya se me ha pasado el enfado, pero casi que lo prefería a esta sensación que no sé de dónde sale y, además me dice que lo que acabo de hacer no está bien.

-Vete –ella me mira frunciendo el ceño, estoy seguro de que me va a responder algo, pero parece que se lo piensa mejor y se levanta, se pone las bragas y se marcha.

Sé que no me acabo de portar bien y, que aunque Kitty sea sólo un polvo no tengo que tratarla de esa manera, pero ahora mismo eso no me importa, ya me disculparé en otro momento. Genial otra disculpa más para la lista, hoy estoy que lo tiro.

Me levanto a tirar el condón y me dirijo hacia la ducha, haber si es posible quitarme esta sensación a suciedad que no sé de dónde ha salido, pero que me está haciendo sentir horrible.

* * *

**NA: Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste! iba haberlo subido en reyes pero... fanfic no me dejó :(**

**De nuevo gracias por los followers, reviews y favorites. En cuanto a las actualizaciones... tengo la intención de que sean cada 2-4 días.**

**Sé que a muchos ne les va a gustar las escena Quitty, pero no me maten que en el próximo hay Faberry. =)**

**PD: La escena Quitty no es muy explícita porque bueno... al fin y al cabo es una escena Quitty, no quería que tuviese nada especial xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Me levanto a tirar el condón y me dirijo hacia la ducha, haber si es posible quitarme esta sensación a suciedad que no sé de dónde ha salido, pero que me está haciendo sentir horrible._

Nuevo día, misma mierda, sigo sintiéndome sucio y con unas ganas terribles de partirle la cara a Hudson y, encima he tenido que llegar antes al instituto porque el entrenador quería verme para concretar cuando serían las pruebas de acceso al equipo.

Cuando termino con el entrenador me dirijo a la taquilla de Kitty y cuelo por ella una nota a modo de disculpa por lo de ayer, sé que es un poco escueto, pero tampoco es que me importe demasiado, al fin y al cabo ella no me interesa, ni siquiera la quiero para ser mi reina. Sólo la sigo el royo de vez en cuando para que se calle y me deje en paz, bueno también porque la chica hace lo que sea con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

Me pongo a buscar a Hummel, quiero hacer esa maldita disculpa lo antes posible y quitármela de encima de una vez, espero que cuando lo haga no haya mucha gente alrededor porque sería bastante bochornoso que me vieran a mí disculpándome con un perdedor como él además, como se enteren del motivo por el que me disculpo… cabe la posibilidad de que me gane alguna que otra visita al contenedor de basura, aquí nadie está a salvo de él.

Salgo al parking del instituto y ahí lo veo bajando de su coche acompañado de otro tío más que no sé quien es pero me parece otro moñas, con esa pajarita que lleva, me apuesto lo que sea a que ese pintas también es gay.

-Hummel ¿podemos hablar? –mira con duda a su amigo, después se gira hacia mí y asiente con la cabeza- ¿a solas?

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarte a solas con él después de lo de ayer –me giro a verle, le quiero poner las cosas claras, pero opto por resignarme y echar un suspiro.

-Está bien, de todas formas tranquilo no pienso hacerle nada, sólo vengo a disculparme por cómo lo traté ayer –me giro hacia Hummel-. Siento lo que te dije ayer, no iba en serio. Se me cruzaron los cables y la pagué contigo. Lo siento de veras.

-¿Qué se te cruzaron los cables? -¡mierda! Es ella- ¿Pero tú eres tonto? –Me giro a mirar a Rachel, esto no está saliendo como yo lo planeaba, ella no debería de estar presente.

-No, es la verdad. Me cabreé y la pagué con él.

-Y dime ¿Por qué te tendríamos que creer? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Dudo mucho que alguien como tú se disculpe por algo así si no tiene algún motivo tras ello.

-Joder Rachel, ya he dicho que lo siento ¿qué más quieres? Además ¿qué iba a querer yo de vosotros?

-Pues no lo sé, dímelo tú que por algo te lo estoy preguntando.

-Es que no tengo ningún motivo oculto, no he hecho ningún complot contra vosotros ni nada de eso asique estate tranquila. Tampoco creo que te tengas que poner así por un empujón y unas pocas palabras, nunca te he visto reaccionar de esta forma cuando esto lo ha hecho Karofsky, Azimio o algún otro –en verdad nunca la había visto, pero digo yo que si se hubiese encarado con alguno de esos dos me hubiera enterado- Asique dime ¿Por qué conmigo sí?

-Eh… -¿Lo está dudando?- Yo… -Sí, lo está dudando- Yo estoy harta de que nos traten así.

-¿De que os traten así? ¿Acaso os he tratado yo antes? Te recuerdo que hasta ayer no os conocía – digo mientras me voy acercando a ella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¡Fabray! –maldito Hudson, ya está molestando- ¡Aléjate de mi chica! –de repente me empuja y se pone delante de mí, parece que está cabreado, aunque su cara se ve más bien como la de un bebé estreñido.

-¡No me toques Hudson! – no pienso quedarme atrás asique le devuelvo el empujón.

-¡Finn para! –Rachel, Hummel y el otro tío que no sé cómo se llama se meten en medio para separarnos, acto seguido yo paro el forcejeo que estaba haciendo con el de la pajarita, pues no quiero ir a golpear a Hudson tener un fallo y acabar dando a Rachel. Aunque los dos estemos quietos y sujetos nuestras miradas no paran de decirse _"ahora no, pero luego te enteras"_.

-Quinton te puedes ir, te perdono –miro a Hummel sorprendido, pues después del numerito montado por Hudson creía que el asunto de la disculpa estaba más que jodido.

Me le quedo mirando unos segundo y asiento para después decirle –Gracias Hummel- Me dispongo a irme pero no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada de las de_ luego_ a Hudson.

Fracaso, eso es lo que ha sido mi disculpa con Hummel, un completo y absoluto fracaso. Vale, me ha perdonado, pero ese no era el punto, lo que yo buscaba era que me perdonara para que Rachel se relajara, y no para que se complicara más la situación con ella, cosa de la que estoy segurísimo que ha pasado después de que el insufrible de su novio apareciera.

Supongo que todavía puedo sacar algo bueno de esta _experiencia_ y es que Rachel ha dudado e incluso me atrevo a decir de que se ha sentido algo incomoda cuando le he preguntado por qué se ponía así conmigo. No estoy muy seguro de lo que significa, pero me atrevo a decir que puede que tenga alguna posibilidad con ella.

Estoy andando por el pasillo con un slushie en la mano y algunos del equipo a mi lado, estamos buscándole, estoy deseoso de lanzárselo a la cara. Después de un rato al fin lo vemos, está hablando con un chico en ruedas, sonrío estaba esperando este momento, no sólo me sirve de venganza por lo de esta mañana si no que también me vale para dejar clarito que equipo manda ahora.

-¡Perdedor! –grito cuando le lanzo el slushie, ni lo ha visto venir el muy inútil- espero que te quede claro quienes mandamos ahora –dicho esto continúo andando con mis amigos riéndonos de la cara que ha puesto Hudson, que por cierto sigue ahí parado mientras todos se ríen de lo que ha pasado, parece que todavía su cerebro no acaba de procesar toda la información recibida porque ni siquiera se ha movido para quitarse el granizado de la cara.

Me dirijo a la clase de literatura y… ¡bendita mi suerte, Rachel está en ella!, creo que a partir de ahora esta asignatura me va a gustar más, es una pena que el sitio que está a su lado esté ya ocupado. Mientras paso por su lado miro mal a su acompañante y le susurro que en la próxima clase no lo quiero en ese lugar. No me queda otra que sentarme en unos de los sitios que están en los laterales, por lo menos desde aquí puedo apreciar bastante bien sus piernas, porque… vaya piernas. Puede que su forma de vestir no sea la mejor, pero ahora mismo adoro a sus faldas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_No me queda otra que sentarme en unos de los sitios que están en los laterales, por lo menos desde aquí puedo apreciar bastante bien sus piernas, porque… vaya piernas. Puede que su forma de vestir no sea la mejor, pero ahora mismo adoro a sus faldas._

Ya han pasado cincuenta minutos de clase y yo sigo embelesado mirando las piernas a Rachel, ella por su parte no se ha dignado ni siquiera a mirarme una sola vez y la verdad no lo soporto, no sé si es consciente de que la estoy observando, si lo es, está pasando de mí olímpicamente. No aguanto esa idea asique decido hacerme notar, arranco un trozo de papel y escribo en él.

-**¿Sigues enfadada? –Quinton. **–Se lo lanzo y cae justamente al lado de su mano, ella lo coge lo lee, se gira me mira y me frunce el ceño. A continuación una notita cae en mi mesa.

**-Déjame en paz –Rachel. **–Sonrío ante la nota, por lo menos no me está ignorando y yo pienso aprovechar eso aunque sea por medio de notas.

**-¿Eso es un sí? =( -Quinton.**

**-Eso es un déjame tranquila –Rachel. **–Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, es un poco arriesgada pero como dicen quien no arriesga no gana.

**-Te dejo tranquila si me concedes una cita –Quinton.**

Nada más leer mi nota ella se gira hacia mí sorprendida y pasa de seguir escribiendo mensajes para empezar a hablarme directamente sin importar que estemos en clase y sin importar quién nos vea o nos escuche.

-Te recuerdo que tengo novio.

-¿Y? Eso me tiene que importar a mi porque…

-Porque no estoy disponible.

-Sí que lo estás, vamos dime un día que tengas libre y quedamos.

-¡Por Barbra! Que frustrante eres.

-Te dije que no te dejaría tranquila hasta que aceptases una cita. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué al primer no desistiría? ¿Crees que sería capitán si me rindiese tan fácilmente? Porque te voy a decir una cosa Rachel yo…

-¡Fabray, o se calla ahora mismo o le mando tarea extra! -¡mierda! ¿Qué pasa a partir de ahora cuando hable con Rachel me va a venir siempre alguien a interrumpir?

Me giro en mi asiento mirando a la pizarra para que el profesor me deje en paz, observo el reloj que está justo encima de la pizarra y veo que queda un minuto para que acabe la clase, ¿en serio? ¿Para un minuto me manda callar? Menudo amargado.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Rachel ya está recogiendo sus cosas, ¡joder! piensa evitarme, no se lo puedo dejar hacer, quiero esa respuesta ya. Empiezo a recoger, cuando estoy a punto de guardar mi estuche suena el timbre de la campana, me levanto para alcanzar a Rachel pero no puedo porque…

-Fabray, quédese y hablemos –me giro a ver a mi profesor y asiento. Me vuelvo a sentar en mi sitio mientras veo cómo Rachel se me escapa. Esta vez se ha salvado, pero que no se piense que se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Estoy apoyado en mi taquilla hablando con Jake sobre el maravilloso partido que hizo el otro día Lebron James cuando de repente lo veo, Azimio con un granizado en la mano andando por los pasillos junto a Karofsky en dirección a Rachel.

Parece una película en la que todo se mueve a cámara lenta, mi cuerpo se tensa, alerta ante lo que sé perfectamente que va a pasar y, efectivamente pasa, Azimio lanza el granizado a Rachel mientas su _perfecto_ novio se queda ahí pasmado observando lo que ha pasado sin hacer nada, sin decir nada y por supuesto sin defenderla. Yo por otra parte no soy él, no tengo miedo a esas dos moles y mucho menos voy a consentir que le hagan eso a Rachel en mis narices.

Me dirijo a Azimio, le toco para que se voltee y a la que se gira le suelto un puñetazo en la cara, vale el golpe ha sido algo traicionero pero es que me la trae floja.

-Como vuelvas a lanzar un granizado más a Rachel te juro que hago de tu vida un infierno bola de grasa –le grito a Azimio mientras continúo asentándole más puñetazos en la cara.

Sin darme cuenta Karofsky me tiene en un momento contra las taquillas y me pega un cabezazo a traición, siento como me voy mareando y es que un cabezazo en la cabeza es de los peores golpes que te pueden dar, por suerte Jake y Puck vienen en mi ayuda (porque para variar Hudson es demasiado lento para procesar lo que pasa a su alrededor).

-Parad ahora mismo antes de que me avergüence más de vuestra patética pelea, tenéis el mismo estilo luchando que porcelana para parecer sexy –La entrenadora Sylvester ha hecho acto de presencia acompañada de sus animadoras- Azimio a la enfermería, Karofsky a mi oficina y tu Fabray más te vale que tengas el mejor batido de proteínas para mí antes del almuerzo, lo quiero sobre mi escritorio nada más empezar el recreo ¿entendido? –asiento con la cabeza, veo como se va junto con sus animadoras excepto Kitty quien lanza un granizado a Azimio, me guiña un ojo y se va junto con las demás. Supongo que al final habrá aceptado mi disculpa de buen grado, en fin me tocará más tarde _"hablar"_ con ella, al fin y al cabo no conviene tener en tu contra a ninguna animadora, siempre vienen bien.

Me giro para ver a Rachel, quiero saber cómo está ya que al fin y al cabo todo esto ha sido por ella. Cuando lo hago parece que está cabreada pero para mi alegría no es conmigo si no con el inservible de Hudson, se da cuenta de que la estoy observando me sonríe y se va volviendo a fruncir el ceño, siendo seguida por Hudson quien parece que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de la situación. Pobre iluso, espero que le caiga una buena.

-Jake ayúdame a buscar a Ryder para hacer la mierda de batido, es él el que entiende de estas cosas.

-De acuerdo Quinn. Hasta luego Puck, no vemos luego –se despide de su hermano y me sigue en busca del capullo de Ryder ¿Cómo podrá saber tanto de estas gilipolleces?

Al cabo de un rato encontramos a Ryder en las canchas interiores practicando manejo de balón con otros dos más del equipo. Según nos vamos acercando a ellos me percato de que arriba en las gradas está Rachel hablando bastante cabreada con una chica algo gorda ¿Cómo se llamaba? Juraría que Santana me ha hablado alguna vez de ella… ¿Mercedes, quizás? Bueno el caso es que no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros pues… cuanto más cabreada esté ella más fácil será para mí.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No dudéis en dejar vuestras opiniones, tanto críticas positivas como negativas son bien recibidas, siempre ayudan a mejorar =)**

**Gracias por leer y espero que os guste el cap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Según nos vamos acercando a ellos me percato de que arriba en las gradas está Rachel hablando bastante cabreada con una chica algo gorda ¿Cómo se llamaba? Juraría que Santana me ha hablado alguna vez de ella… ¿Mercedes, quizás? Bueno el caso es que no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros pues… cuanto más cabreada esté ella más fácil será para mí._

Me encuentro en el recreo apoyado sobre el capó de mi coche hablando con Kitty mientras me invade una sensación de felicidad y de… no sé, ¿orgullo? La verdad es que tengo razones para estarlo, primero sigo vivo después de que Sue diera el aprobado al batido, segundo estoy en la cima del Mckinley, tercero he desbancado y humillado a Hudson, cuarto he hecho que Rachel se cabree con Hudson, quinto si todo sale bien a finales de semana ya me estaré tirando a Rachel, sexto dejo sin novia a Hudson y hago que le dejen como cornudo y séptimo se me acabada de ocurrir que voy a hacer una mini fiesta hoy en mi casa ¿por qué no? Habrá que celebrar todo esto.

-Kitty se me acaba de ocurrir que podríamos hacer una escapadita, ya sabes saltarnos las clases que nos quedan ¿qué me dices? –digo mientras la miro seductoramente alzando mi ceja ya tan característica de mí y conocida por todas las chicas del Mckinley.

-Con una condición.

-Dime.

-A pelo, uso píldora –más felicidad aún para mí, hoy sí que estoy que lo tiro.

-¿desde cuándo?

-Una semana –no digo más, asiento y abro las puertas del coche, dejo que se siente y me acuerdo de que tengo que avisar de lo de esta tarde. Decido mandar un mensaje a Toby y que él se encargue del resto.

**-Fiesta en mi casa esta tarde, avisa a los del equipo y alguno más. No te olvides de las chicas, invita a alguna animadora, cuidado que no se entere Kitty, ok? También invita a alguna buenorra. Trae el bañador, habrá que aprovechar el último mes de verano –Quinton.**

**-Oído cocina, ¿te encargas tú de la bebida? –Toby.**

**-Sí –Quinton.**

Me subo al coche, la miro y decido que no pienso conducir para poder hacer algo que puedo hacer aquí mismo.

-Kitty mejor vamos a las gradas –sí, las gradas, las gradas de football, el picadero por excelencia de todo instituto estadounidense que se aprecie. ¿Quién narices va a querer esperar para hacerlo después de que le hayan dicho que lo va a poder hacer a pelo?

Me encuentro en casa, sentado en el césped de mi jardín mientras me bebo un ron cola y hablo con una de las nuevas aspirantes a animadoras, estoy feliz, esta vez después de hacerlo con Kitty me he sentido genial, nada que ver con ayer, supongo que el haberlo hecho a pelo y el haber puesto a Hudson en su sitio ayuda. Seguramente lo de ayer fue eso impotencia nada más y nada menos que mera impotencia ante aquel desastroso día, menos mal que el de hoy al final ha sido todo lo contrario. Como en toda fiesta siempre tiene que haber alguien que venga a cortarte el royo, pues bien en la mía esa persona es Santana.

Santana se acerca a mí, me coge del brazo apartándome así de la aspirante a cheerio. No me queda de otra que disculparme con la chica y hacerle un gesto con las manos diciéndole que ahora vuelvo.

-Ten cuidado y no me asustes a la chiquilla que apunta maneras –esto es nuevo, Santana defendiendo a alguien que no sea Brittany.

-¿Desde cuándo te importan las nuevas? Que digo nuevas, si todavía no ha entrado –digo mientras me río.

-No es que me importe, pero esta chica apunta maneras. Sabe lamerme el culo muy bien –levanto la ceja y le dedico una sonrisa picarona mientras ella voltea los ojos- no literalmente imbécil. Mira sabes que Kitty desea mi puesto ¿no? –yo asiento con la cabeza, como para no saberlo si prácticamente es de lo único que me habla de eso y de ser la reina-. Pues bien necesito cubrirme las espaldas, necesito gente que se crea que si están de mi lado ellas mandan, o tengo eso o Kitty me monta al final una revuelta con las animadoras y aquí al final se lía. Asique controla a tu pajarito y céntrate en Kitty y sólo en Kitty a ver si así me deja en paz.

-¿Y por qué en vez de esperar a que ella sea la que te de primero el golpe no se lo das tú antes? –me mira interesada.

-Habla, te escucho.

-¿Sabes que ella quiere ser la reina junto a mí?

-Si

-Pues bien, la verdad es que yo no estoy muy interesado en eso, prefiero tener a alguien como tú de pareja. Asique ¿qué te parecería ser mi pareja? –me mira como si de repente alguien hubiera lanzado a sus pies una bomba fétida y lo único que puede hacer es mirarme a la cara.

-¿Tú eres tonto? ¡Salgo con Brittany!  
-Ya lo sé, tranquila. No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, ni que tengamos sexo ni nada de eso. Sólo que seas mi reina. Ahora bien que si quieres sexo…. Yo no me opongo y no me mires así, si lo que te preocupa es Brittany… dila que se puede unir a nosotros, a mí no me importa –digo mientras suelto una risilla. Vale ahora mismo me está asesinando con la mirada y apuesto lo que sea a que está pensando mil y una formas de dejarme sin carnet de padre.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a Britt –dice mientras me amenaza con el dedo y me va empujando con él

-Tranquila, tranquila Santy, ya sé que Britt está prohibida, no tienes de que preocuparte. Sólo era una broma. Bueno lo de ser mi reina no, piénsalo eso nos daría votos a los dos, seríamos más populares. A ti la animadoras te harían más caso aún y a mí los de football me darían menos problemas. Como ves todos ganamos –digo sonriendo.

-Me lo pensaré, no quiero que Brittany se enfade –asiento mientras bebo un trago de mi cubata- Por cierto Quinton me enterado de que vas detrás de Berry –dice con tono de burla.

-Sí ¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes que es una mojigata ¿no? –suelta mientras se ríe

-¿Una mojigata?

-Sí, se rumorea que todavía es virgen. Dos años con Finnepto y todavía es virgen ¿tú te crees? Es la pareja que más vergüenza ajena me da.

-No me lo creo -¿virgen? ¿ha dicho que Rachel es virgen?

-Pues créetelo esa niña es una mojigata, o sí Quinton, todavía es una niña.

-Habrá que arreglar eso, menos mal que estoy yo –digo mientras doy otro sorbo a mi copa. Sé que ahora mismo sueno prepotente, pero lo que estoy sintiendo no se asemeja para nada a la prepotencia, y es que estoy sintiendo como todas mis fantasías sexuales con ella se desmoronan o por lo menos quedan rebajadas a niveles más asequibles para vírgenes, lo cual es una pena. Aunque por otro lado estoy siento como si me quitasen un peso de encima para remplazármelo por otro que pese por lo menos diez kilos más.

-Sí, menos mal –dice en tono sarcástico- te puedes ir, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho antes, cuidadito con esa chica, tiene las pruebas en una semana y la quiero cien por cien lista para ese día ¿entendido? Asique no me la asustes ni nada de por el estilo que nos conocemos.

-Que sí Satanás, que sí. –dicho esto me vuelvo con el pibón que he dejado antes por culpa de Santana, no sin antes recibir un collejón de esta, porque claro está que ella no se va a quedar parada cuando alguien osa "ofenderla", y es que hay que joderse, la de veces en un día, ¡qué digo en un día, en un minuto! Que ella es capaz de llamarte por los diferentes insultos habidos y por haber y tener que aguantarte siempre, y ella a la mínima ya te la tiene que devolver.

* * *

Me despierto en medio de la noche con una sed increíble por culpa de una posible resaca, digo posible porque si tengo suerte mañana estaré como una rosa, como si no hubiéramos acabado con las botellas que compramos. Vale, a lo mejor no estaré como una rosa, pero sí puede que esté como un lunes a primera hora y con suerte se me pasará con una buena dosis de cafeína.

Me dispongo a regresar a mi cuarto después de haberme bebido el vaso de agua cuando veo un bulto sobre uno de los sofás. Creo que lo he visto no estoy muy seguro, todavía me dura un poco la borrachera, me voy acercando al sofá para cerciorarme de que lo que veo no es culpa del alcohol y de que en efecto, allí hay algo.

_¿Pero qué mierdas…? _Lo que veo me deja loco, tanto que no me lo creo y empiezo a restregarme los ojos para comprobar si estoy viendo bien y que la vista no me está fallando. Y no, no me ha fallado ¡Joder!

-¡Tú capullo despierta! ¡Vamos! -¡Joder! tengo amigos retrasados, porque si no, no le encuentro una explicación lógica a esta mierda. Toby durmiendo en bolas sobre mi sofá, sólo espero que no se haya tirado ahí a nadie porque entonces le cuelgo por los huevos ¿pero qué coño digo? ¡Pues claro que se ha tirado a alguien! Sino por qué narices estaría todavía en mi casa y ¡en bolas!- ¡Y por lo que más quieras no te des la vuelta, no me apetece ver a tu raquítico amigo!

Nada ni caso, no me hace ni puñetero caso, está K.O. Hay que joderse, como mis padres lo vean así me va a caer una buena. Lo suyo sería meterle bajo la ducha para que se le pase algo la borrachera y se espabile un poco, porque en mi casa no se puede quedar toda la noche como lo vean mis padres…. Nada lo mejor será darle un agua, pero si lo muevo le voy a ver todo… ¡Joder qué asco! Lo que hay que hacer por los amigos.

Cargo con Toby hacia la ducha, el cabrón pesa un huevo y encima estoy molido después de lo de esta tarde-noche, lo único que yo ahora mismo deseo es dormir. Menuda forma de comenzar un día, sólo espero que cuando despierte por la mañana la cosa mejore.

* * *

**¿Capítulo de relleno? En comparación con el siguiente... pues si xD**

**¿Próxima actualización? Depende de cómo os portéis con los reviews jajaja ;)**

**Al guest que comento sobre que Rachel siempre es la "decente" yo sólo le digo que no todo es lo que parece...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Cargo con Toby hacia la ducha, el cabrón pesa un huevo y encima estoy molido después de lo de esta tarde-noche, lo único que yo ahora mismo deseo es dormir. Menuda forma de comenzar un día, sólo espero que cuando despierte por la mañana la cosa mejore._

Camino por los pasillos del Mckinley junto con Ryder y Jake, ya que a Toby hoy le tengo vetado, después de la que me hizo ayer el muy capullo ya está tardando en compensarme, aunque conociéndolo no lo hará, se sentará conmigo en el almuerzo y empezará a hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no lo hubiera cargado hasta la ducha o como si no lo hubiera llevado a casa porque a pesar de haberle duchado seguía como una jodida cuba y no estaba ni en condiciones de andar como una persona normal. También sé, porque me conozco, que le seguiré el royo y haré como que no ha pasado nada, al fin y al cabo soy consciente de que es mi amigo y este tipo de cosas se acostumbra a hacerse por ellos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo tenga orgullo y esté cabreado con él, pues me ha jodido la noche para descansar a gustito y ni hablar de la que me hubiera caído si mis padres lo ven así.

Nos dirigimos hacia el aula del glee club debido a que Santana nos ha dicho que ahí se encontraban Mercedes y Asia uno, no tengo ni idea de quién es Asia uno pero me da igual, yo a quien quiero encontrar es a Mercedes ya que he notado que junto con Hummel es una de las amistades más allegadas de Rachel, y yo quiero información sobre ella, ya que la que me pueda proporcionar Santana deja mucho que desear…. Y si me pudiera conseguir algo que mereciese la pena no me daría esa información de forma gratuita, me pediría algo a cambio, la jodia no hace nada sin ánimo de lucro a no ser que sea por Britt, menos mal que somos amigos…

Llegamos al glee club y, efectivamente se encuentran allí, ensayando alguna canción.

-Hola chicas, soy Quinton ¿Tú eres Mercedes cierto? –pregunto mientras me acerco a ella y extiendo mi mano para que me la estreche, por suerte la acepta. No es muy buena señal que digamos que te rechacen la mano cuando te estás presentando, por lo menos no cuando estás buscando algo de la otra persona.

-Sí, no hace falta que te presentes ya sé quién eres –me dice muy sonriente mientras me sigue estrechando la mano, cosa que ya me empieza a incomodar asique decido que ya es hora de retirarla-, bueno también sé quiénes son ellos –dice mientras señala con la cabeza a Ryder y Jake.

-Hola –contestan mis amigos, y es que es muy importante ahora mismo no quedar ni como bordes, ni como creídos y muchísimo menos como interesados.

-Por cierto, ella es Tina – dice mientras señala a su amiga, ¿cómo la había llamado Santana? ¿Asia uno? Ahora que la tengo frente a mí me hace gracia y todo el mote.

-Hola Tina, encantado. Mercedes ¿te importaría que habláramos un momento en privado? –me mira desconfiada y con algo de duda, no la culpo si yo fuese ella y alguien como yo se me acercase un día así como así, también tendría dudas sobre sus intenciones- prometo que es en son de paz, estoy preocupado por un tema y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar –sigue mirándome desconfiada-, además, si me ayudas prometo ayudarte en otro tema en el que sé que estás muy interesada y de apellido Evans -¡Bingo! Ya se muestra interesada. Bendita Brittany, Santana no te ayudará de gratis nunca, pero Britt te ayuda sin darse cuenta. Estoy empezando a apreciar sus divagaciones y comparaciones raras donde las haya.

-De acuerdo, pero a la mínima que note algo raro me voy ¿entendido? –Asiento más que satisfecho pues no creo que con lo que quiero preguntarla tenga algún problema- Tina nos vemos en el almuerzo –dice, su amiga asiente, nos sonríe y se pira. Yo por mi parte digo lo mismo a mis amigos y estos también se marchan despidiéndose de Mercedes.

-Dime blanquito ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Guau! Que directa.

-Claro, no pretenderás tenerme aquí todo el día ¿o sí?

-No, no, tranquila. Tienes razón, hay que ir al grano que para algo te he buscado –digo mientras sonrío y me rasco la cabeza, así de pronto me están entrando dudas sobre como asaltarla primero.

-¿Y bien? -¿cómo es posible que ahora esté tan segura cuando hasta hace unos minutos era un manojo de nervios?

-Bueno sé que te mola Evans y también sé lo qué tienes que hacer para molarle tú a él, pero para que te ayude con eso necesito que tú primero me des cierta información sobre alguien.

-¿Sobre quién?

-Rachel –veo cómo en su cara se forma una mueca de sorpresa y se lleva las manos a la boca.

-¡Oh, Dios, mío! ¡Eres tú el de la clase de literatura, el de la pelea con Azimio, el del parking con….

-Sí, sí, soy yo –la corto antes de que empiece a divagar, pues me conozco perfectamente lo que pasa cuando las chicas atan cabos y si no la paro ahora no la paro nunca- deja de mirarme así y dime ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

-No sé yo…. A ver si me voy a meter en un lío con ella por tu culpa… además, ¿Por qué quieres saber tú nada de ella?

-Qué más dará eso, tú sólo respóndeme a lo que te pregunte y obtendrás tu recompensa.

-Sabes me lo he pensado mejor, no pienso ayudarte. Rachel es una de mis mejores amigas y no puedo traicionarla de esta forma y mucho menos después de lo que me ha contado sobre ti…

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Nada, déjalo. Mejor me voy. Adiós Quinton –dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, pero antes de que consiga abrirla y la retengo por el brazo y hago que me mire. Si con la verdad por delante lo único que he conseguido ha sido una rotunda negativa a lo mejor es hora de empezar un poco con el teatro, a ver si así tengo suerte y acepta.

-Mercedes espera. No te vayas ayúdame, ya sé que la lealtad en una amistad es muy importante, pero si me ayudas con esto te prometo que no sólo te ayudo con Evans sino que aparte te hago el favor que me pidas.

-¡Vaya chico! Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué tanto interés? –que empiece la función se ha dicho.

-No me gusta Finn y me preocupa Rachel. Así de simple no creo que necesite extenderme con la explicación, yo la veo fácil de entender.

-¿Qué te preocupa Rachel? La acabas de conocer chato, no me lo creo.

-Pues créetelo porque es verdad.

-Ya vale lo que sea, accedo a ayudarte si como favor te unes al glee club. No es un secreto que necesitemos gente, y a ti se te ve hábil para el baile, para el canto no sé… pero para bailar creo que puedes servir -¡Joder! ¿El glee club? ¡Otra igual! ¿Pero para qué huevos me voy a querer meter yo ahí? Tranquilo Quinton, tranquilo. Respira, sonríela y acepta su propuesta. Si tienes suerte te contestará a lo que tú quieres sin necesidad de unirte a ningún estúpido club y si no, pues mala suerte, habrá que buscar otra forma de ganarse las castañas.

-De acuerdo, me uniré al glee club. Ahora contéstame a…

-Antes de nada, como esto es un trato vamos a poner algunos términos. Como por ejemplo: cuando yo te ayude con algo tú me ayudaras con algo, es decir, nos iremos turnando. Si tú no me ayudas, yo no te ayudo; si tú no cumples, yo no cumplo. Otra cosa también super importante, si te vas de la lengua con alguien diciendo que te estoy ayudando con todo esto yo también me iré de la lengua y te arruinaré lo que sea que tengas o pretendas con Rachel, porque a mí no me engañas ¿me entiendes? -¡Joder! Ya podría haber buscado algún otro amigo de Rachel para hacer el trato porque esta no para de ponerme condiciones es más astuta que una zorra.

-Entendido seré una tumba y un niño obediente si así lo deseas. Y ahora por favor ¿me puedes responder a alguna maldita pregunta de las que te haga sin que me interrumpas?

-Dispara blanquito.

-¿Es virgen?

-¿Quién? –cómo que quién, ¿pero esta mujer pasa de lista a tonta en milésimas de segundos?

-Rachel, que si Rachel es virgen.

-Ya sabía yo lo que te interesaba de ella… Mira vamos a hacer una cosa, como me sigo sin fiar de que cumplas tus palabras y no te unas al glee club, ni me ayudes con Sam, te voy a contestar de la siguiente forma. Al terminar las clases del día dirígete al auditorio, observa bien lo que veas sin interrumpir y sin juzgar. Mañana tendrás preguntas para mí, porque lo sé, y yo sólo te responderé a esas preguntas después de que me ayudes con Sam. ¿Recuerdas? Yo hago, tú haces.

-Lo recuerdo, ese es el trato. Bien pues nos veremos mañana –digo mientras me dirijo hacia la salida y ya de paso al comedor, porque a lo tonto con la mierda del trato he perdido casi por completo la clase que me tocaba y para diez minutos como que el profesor me va a mandar a la mierda.

Me encuentro en el comedor con Toby y Santana, al parecer no soy el único que ha hecho pellas…

-¡Pero mira quien está aquí! Doña no ayudo a un amigo aunque me lo encuentre despellejado y desangrándose –digo a Santana mientras me siento a su lado.

-¿Cómo que no te he ayudado? ¡Si te he dicho dónde estaba Mercedes! Otra cosa distinta es que no quiera convertirme en espía, no soy tu machaca.

-Perdona pero no, para que me dijeras donde narices se encontraba esa tía he tenido que comprarle primero un helado a Brittany. Asique eso no es considerado como ayudar, por lo menos no entre amigos.

-Eso es cierto Santana, a veces por no decir siempre, eres muy perra. Ya podrías ayudarnos un poquito más, te recuerdo que ahora somos los del equipo de baloncesto los primeros guardaespaldas de las animadoras –me apoya Toby y cómo no, como ya predije antes yo lo corroboro y lo apoyo. Maldita amistad…

Me dirijo impaciente hacia el auditorio y es que después de la conversación con Mercedes estoy deseando saber a qué narices se refería, qué se supone que tendré que ver y sobre que carajos tendré preguntas.

Entro al auditorio por la parte de arriba y me quedo ahí expectante, buscando lo que se supone que tengo que ver. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que se encuentra en pleno escenario al lado de un piano, bueno más bien apoyado sobre el piano…. ¿pero qué mierda…? ¿Esa es Rachel? No me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, Rachel de espaldas a mí dándose el lote con un tío. Ahora mismo me hierve la sangre, parece que Hudson al final no es tan tonto como parece, espera un momento Hudson no lleva mohicano. No me jodas que ese tío de ahí es… ¿Puck?

* * *

**NA: No tenía pensado añadir ningún comentario a este capítulo, pero viendo que alguien se ha liado un poquito con el chapter 7... pues habrá que aclarárselo =) Toby no se ha tirado a Rachel, es más Rachel no estaba si quiera en la fiesta, asi que tranqui jajaja**

**A todos gracias por comentar!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Entro al auditorio por la parte de arriba y me quedo ahí expectante, buscando lo que se supone que tengo que ver. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que se encuentra en pleno escenario al lado de un piano, bueno más bien apoyado sobre el piano…. ¿pero qué mierda…? ¿Esa es Rachel? No me puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, Rachel de espaldas a mí dándose el lote con un tío. Ahora mismo me hierve la sangre, parece que Hudson al final no es tan tonto como parece, espera un momento Hudson no lleva mohicano. No me jodas que ese tío de ahí es… ¿Puck?_

Me hierve la sangre, tengo la mandíbula tensa, los puños apretados y la respiración agitada. Me siento impotente, no lo entiendo… no entiendo una puta mierda. Ahí los tengo delante de mí besándose y metiéndose mano mientras yo estoy aquí observando esta jodida bazofia. No lo soporto más, me giro y me voy del estúpido auditorio, me dirijo con paso firme hacia mi coche mientras voy maldiciendo todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza y más.

Cuando me dispongo a montarme en el coche noto que alguien me sujeta del brazo.

-¿Pero dónde estabas? Te llevo buscando un buen rato – me giro y observo a Ryder que me sigue sujetando y parece algo cabreado.

-Suéltame –digo mientras retiro mi brazo- ¿y a ti qué te importa dónde estaba?

-Me importa porque se supone que hoy me llevabas tú a casa. Te recuerdo que hoy se lo tuve que dejar a mi madre –mierda se me había olvidado, casi lo dejo aquí tirado.

-Sube –le digo en un tono seco, reconozco que el fallo ha sido mío, pero sigo bastante cabreado por lo de hace unos minutos, es que es recordarlo y entrarme unas ganas inmensas de volver, apartar a Rachel de Puck, partirle la boca a Puck, y a Rachel…

-Quinton ¿qué te pasa? –me dice Ryder mientras me mira con el ceño fruncido una vez que ya hemos entrado al coche.

-Nada –vuelvo a ser escueto, pero en serio, no quiero recordarlo o regresaré al auditorio y haré todo lo que me está pasando por la mente y, entonces sí que la cagaría para siempre. Mejor será encender el coche y poner rumbo a la casa de Ryder.

-Quinton, no me seas, dime lo que te sucede. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Y no me vuelvas a decir que no te pasa nada porque tienes las manos blancas de tanto apretar el volante –suelto un suspiro de resignación y giro mi cabeza un momento para mirarle- venga dale, quiero ayudarte.

-Está bien –suelto sin muchas ganas- ¿desde dónde quieres que empiece?

-Pues no sé, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que te sucede. A no ser… que esto tenga algo que ver con Mercedes, porque no te he preguntado qué ha pasado al final.

-Pues sí, en cierta parte tiene que ver con Mercedes.

-De acuerdo, entonces empieza desde ahí ¿conseguiste lo que querías?

-A medias, la muy zorra me ha obligado a hacer un trato con ella.

-¿Qué trato? –vuelvo a soltar otro suspiro, creo que he perdido la cuenta de todos los que he echado desde que salí del maldito auditorio.

-Tengo que ayudarla con Evans y unirme al glee club ¡Al glee club! ¡Lo flipo! ¿Quién huevos se ha creído que soy? ¿Un fracasado?

-Bueno esa opción ya te la dimos Jake y yo…

-¿Otra vez con la misma mierda? ¡Qué no me pienso unir a eso!

-Vale, vale, no he dicho nada. Continúa.

-A ver, por donde sigo…. ¡A sí! La muy cabrita ha puesto una especie de clausula en el trato. Consiste básicamente en que ella me ayuda y después yo la ayudo, sino se cumple esto se acaba el acuerdo. También me ha dicho que si le cuento esto ha alguien me joderá a base de bien con Rachel –le cuento esto último mientras se me escapa una risa de resignación, parece que hoy desbordo resignación por cada poro de mi piel.

-Bueno, tranquilízate, no creo que haya sido eso lo que te haya puesto así o ¿me equivoco?

-No, tienes razón.

-Pues cuéntamelo tío que parece que hay que sacarte hoy las cosas a cucharadas.

-Está bien. A ver el trato se ha puesto hoy en marcha y, por tanto, ha sido ella quien ha empezado a ayudarme… si es que a esa mierda se le puede llamar ayuda porque te juro que tengo ahora mismo la maldita cabeza hecha un completo lío...

-Quinton que te desvías.

-Pues eso que me ha "ayudado". Su ayuda consistía en que fuera al estúpido auditorio después de clases y observara lo que ahí pasaba, y… ¿sabes lo que vi? –Ryder me contesta negando con la cabeza- ¡A Rachel y Puck liándose! ¡A Rachel y a Puck! ¿Pero no se suponía que Rachel era una mojigata? ¡Estúpida Santana! Te juro que no la vuelvo a creer en lo que me queda de vida, maldita hija de... –no me da tiempo a terminar la frase porque Ryder se encarga de que así sea ¿qué como lo hace? Pues muy simple el capullo me acaba de pegar una colleja.

-Quinton, no hables así de Santana, sabes que no me gusta. Es nuestra amiga. No sé porqué os emperráis todos en llamarla así, si conmigo se porta divinamente –una vez oído esto yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y no, esta vez por mucho que me extrañe no ha sido de resignación, lo que acaba de decir me ha hecho gracia de verdad.

-Pues claro que se porta bien contigo, pero repito contigo porque a los demás ya nos pueden dar por saco. Y no me mires así que sabes que es verdad, al único que trata así es a ti y sabes por qué.

-Pues no, asique ya me lo estas contando ¿por qué según tú Santana tiene un trato especial conmigo?

-¿Me estás vacilando? ¿En serio no lo sabes? –una vez más me responde negando con la cabeza- Joder Ryder, te trata así por Kitty.

-¿Por Kitty? ¿Qué pinta ella aquí?

-Dios Ryder, no te enteras de nada.

-Si me lo contases tal vez lo haría.

-Tío porque le gustas a Kitty, y si le gustas a Kitty y se hace tu novia es bastante seguro que deje de dar tanto por culo a Santana. ¿Por qué te creías que te trata bien Santana? Sólo quiere asegurarse de que cuando seáis novios tú estés de su parte y puedas controlar a Kitty.

-No, eres tú a quien le gusta Kitty, no yo. Eres tú quien se la tira, no yo –me replica con cara de no entender un carajo.

-Es cierto que yo soy quien se la folla, sin embargo a Kitty quien realmente le gusta eres tú. A mí solamente me quiere para ser más popular y conseguir su preciada corona.

-¿No me estás tomando el pelo?

-Te aseguro que no.

-Entonces… ¡Eres un capullo! Sabías perfectamente que el año pasado me moría por Kitty y aún así te la tirabas ¿Cómo se puede ser tan hijo de puta? –y dicho esto se baja del coche bastante indignado, es increíble lo rápido que hemos llegado a su casa.

Me encuentro dentro del coche teniendo un gran debate mental ¿le sigo y me disculpo o me piro? Al fin y al cabo aún sigo de mal humor y con un lío de tres pares de narices por lo que ha pasado en el estúpido auditorio, ¿pero qué coño digo? Está claro que no puedo irme, es mi amigo no puedo irme así sin más después de esta conversación. No me he estado portando bien con él y lo sabía, no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que afrontar esto. Habiendo llegado por fin a una conclusión salgo del coche y entro a su casa siendo abierta la puerta por su madre, quien me indica que Ryder se encuentra en su cuarto. Yo ante esto asiento y me dirijo rápidamente a su habitación. Entro en ella sin llamar y me encuentro con Ryder tumbado en su cama mientras juega con una pelota de béisbol.

-Lo siento Ryder he sido un capullo –digo mientras me siento en un borde de la cama.

-Pues sí, no entiendo para que vienes aquí a decirme eso cuando es algo que todo el mundo sabe. Eres un capullo por naturaleza ¿y sabes lo peor? Que lo llevas con orgullo –vale, eso me ha dolido. Ryder nunca me había dicho algo así.

-Ryder, lo siento de verdad. Sabes que no era mi intención hacerte daño, sé que no es excusa y que soy un gilipollas. Es sólo que a veces se me olvida que no eres como Toby, Jake o como yo. Se me olvida que a ti si te gustaría tener novia y hacer todas esas pijadas que aparecen en las películas esas que nos toca tragarnos cuando vamos al cine con Britt. Es sólo eso, se me olvida que no eres un gilipollas como nosotros, se me olvida y acabo cometiendo estupideces enormes como tirarme a Kitty sabiendo que los dos os gustáis sólo por el places de poder tirarme a alguien.

-Menuda disculpa más mala, ya que has venido hasta aquí podrías habértela trabajado un poco más –dice mientras se sienta en la cama reincorporándose.

-Sabes que lo mío no son las disculpas.

-No, desde luego que no, no hace falta que lo jures.

-Pero es en serio, no era mi intención hacerte daño, te quiero como a un hermano, bueno, creo que como a un hermano pequeño porque si no, no me explico cómo he podido ser tan capullo contigo. Pero te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, mañana mismo pongo las cosas en su sitio con Kitty y se acabará todo este disparate. Podrás estar con ella.

-¡¿Pero te estás oyendo?! –me grita mientras se levanta de la cama y se pone de pie frente a mí- ¿Pero qué narices te crees que es Kitty? ¿Un maldito clínex de usar y tirar? ¿Una cámara desechable? ¡No la puedes tratar así! ¡No la puedes usar como si fuera un maldito juguete del que te cansas y se lo pasas a tu amigo para que juegue con él! Vale, la has estado usando como tal y no sabes cómo me jodía, sobre todo al principio pero que me lo digas ya con palabras… eso ya es… eso ya es el colmo.

-¿Ves? Lo mío no son las disculpas, siempre que me disculpo la acabo cagando más –digo mientras me froto la cara con las manos y, es que me está empezando a doler con tanto lío.

-Esto es increíble –dice con una leve risa a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

-¿El qué es increíble?

-Que a pesar de que te hayas portado así conmigo y a pesar de que tenga ganas de pegarte un puñetazo, no soy capaz de hacerlo. ¿Sabes? En esta ocasión me gustaría ser un poco como tú y así poder meterte el puñetazo sin ningún problema.

-No digas eso, tampoco soy así, aunque si quieres pegarme adelante yo no te lo voy a impedir si así te sientes mejor –digo mientras me levanto y me pongo a su altura- creo que así soy un blanco más fácil ¿no?

-Idiota –me dice mientras se gira y conecta la Xbox.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado? –digo con el ceño fruncido, ya que me está ofreciendo uno de los mandos después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Calla y coge el mando antes de que me arrepienta –inmediatamente hago lo que me pide y cojo el mando sentándome al lado de él- creo que teníamos una conversación pendiente ¿no? –Asiento ante su pregunta pensado que definitivamente no merezco un amigo como él- De acuerdo, entonces aclárame una cosa ¿Por qué te fastidia tanto que Rachel le ponga los cuernos a Finn? Digo, si sólo es un polvo más que te importa, que se los ponga contigo también y asunto acabado. No veo el problema por ningún lado.

-Pero se suponía que era una mojigata -¿acaso no lo entiende?

-¿Y? Mejor para ti si no lo es ¿no? Total para ti sólo es un polvo, si no es una mojigata tendrá más experiencia –no puedo evitar tensarme ante lo que me dice y él lo nota, pero parece que decide dejarlo pasar.

-Sí que importa –respondo tensando un poco la mandíbula.

-¿Se puede saber porqué te importa? Que yo sepa eso sólo debe importarte si quieres algo más que un polvo con ella. Espera –dice mientras pausa el juego y se gira para mirarme- ¿quieres algo más con ella?

-¿Qué? ¡Pues claro que no! Lo que pasa es que me frustra que a mí me haya rechazado en más de una ocasión y resulta que se está liando con el tonto de Puckerman, o sea, a mí nunca me han rechazado y, ella va y lo hace más de una vez ¡Y para colmo se lía con Puck! Y vas tú y me preguntas que si quiero algo más con ella… pues claro que no.

-A ver que me aclare ¿sólo te la quieres tirar? -¡por fin parece que lo entiende!

-Exacto.

-Ya… -¡Venga hombre no me jodas! Que todavía no se lo cree.

-Es verdad.

-Quinton ¿a quién intentas convencer? ¿A ti o a mí? –hasta aquí hemos llegado, ya me he vuelto a cabrear. Me levanto y dejo el mando en su sitio.

-No intento convencer a nadie, por favor Ryder no soy un crío para ir haciendo esas tonterías, asique deja de insistir ¿sí? Me voy que se está haciendo tarde –dicho esto dejo la casa de Ryder como dejé el instituto cabreado hasta más no poder.

Pienso pedir mañana a primera hora a Mercedes una explicación bien detallada sobre lo que he visto esta mañana en el Mckinley, que digo Mercedes ¡A Rachel! Esta información la quiero de primera mano y la voy a tener. Más le vale a Rachel que me explique unas cuantas cosas…

* * *

**Lo primero de todo, perdón por la tardanza pero estoy de exámenes y estoy un poco liada la verdad.**

**Lo segundo es agradecer los favs, follows y los comentarios =)**

**Ahora voy con el punto tres, el lenguaje. En este capítulo he intentado hacerlo más neutro ¿qué no lo he conseguido? Pues decídmelo, decidme que palabras no se entienden muy bien y yo en los próximos capítulos prometo seguir con el proceso de neutralización jajaja**

**A los que me habéis preguntado que significa darse el lote os digo que aquí de donde soy es cuando te estas morreando y metiendo mano con otra persona, pero sin llegar a tener sexo, vamos lo que viene siendo magrearse.**

**Y dicho todo esto... !Hasta el próximo capítulo! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Pienso pedir mañana a primera hora a Mercedes una explicación bien detallada sobre lo que he visto esta mañana en el Mckinley, que digo Mercedes ¡A Rachel! Esta información la quiero de primera mano y la voy a tener. Más le vale a Rachel que me explique unas cuantas cosas…_

Hoy ha faltado el profesor de literatura por lo que mi idea de avasallar ahí a Rachel ha sido frustrada, llevo un buen rato buscándola y nada, no la encuentro por ningún lado. Tal vez esté en ese maldito auditorio, no sería mala idea buscar por ahí. A ver si consigo encontrarla antes de que se acabe la hora libre que tenemos.

Entro en el auditorio y, efectivamente ella se encuentra allí. Me voy acercando hacia el escenario donde ella está junto al piano ordenando lo que parecen ser unas partituras.

Me sitúo detrás de ella ya que por lo visto parece que todavía no se ha percatado de mi presencia. Coloco mis manos en su cintura y me acerco a su oído para susurrarle un _"hola Rach". _Ella se sobresalta y se gira a verme con una mano sobre su pecho y una clarísima cara de susto.

-¡Por Barbra! Que susto me has metido. ¿Se puede saber por qué lo has hecho? –me encojo de hombros ante su pregunta y a la vez le regalo una de mis famosas sonrisas de niño bueno – Olvídalo contigo no se puede –dice mientras voltea los ojos y se gira para continuar con la labor que hacía antes de mi interrupción.

-Venga va Rach, no te pongas así que sólo ha sido un simple susto –se vuelve a girar para mirarme con cara de pocos amigos-. No me pongas esa cara que no he hecho nada malo, simplemente te he visto aquí y me apeteció saludarte, y como cuando estaba a tu lado no te has dado cuenta de que estaba ahí se me ha hecho irresistible el no saludarte de esa forma –parece que se ha dado cuenta de que ha exagerado un poco con su reacción o por lo menos esa sensación me da a mí.

-Y… ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –me pregunta con el ceño fruncido pero más tranquila.

-Te estaba buscando –le respondo francamente.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? –ahora mismo creo que no entiende nada porque tiene la cara con mayor confusión que creo haber visto en toda mi vida.

-Sí, yo –digo señalándome a mí mismo- te busco a ti –cambio la dirección de mi mano para apuntarla a ella-, y en cuanto a si ha pasado algo…. si y no. Te explico, ayer me di cuenta de que estás jugando a dos bandas. Te vi con Puck –ella pone los ojos como platos ante lo que le he dicho, creo que ni por asomo se pensaba que la iban a pillar con ese asunto por lo que se ve.

-No… no sé de lo que hablas –me contesta mirando hacia un lado e intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Pues yo creo que sí sabes de lo que te hablo, de hecho creo que lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que no entiendo –digo mientras voy avanzando hacia ella.

-¿Una… cosa… que no entiendes…? –me replica a la vez que va retrocediendo hasta que toca con un tope, el piano, creo que nunca antes me había gustado tanto la música.

-Sí, explícame una cosita Rach porque sinceramente estoy hecho un lío –la respondo mientras me encargo poco a poco de acabar con la poca distancia que nos separa-, y es que… no comprendo que me rechaces para estar con Puckerman y con Hudson –continúo diciéndola mientras sitúo mi mano izquierda en su cintura- ¿Qué quieres de ellos? ¿La popularidad de Hudson? ¿El proteccionismo de Puckerman? Porque si es eso… -coloco mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla- te aseguro nena que conmigo serías mucho más popular que con la morsa esa y estarías mucho más protegida que con el neandertal de Puckerman, es más, serías intocable. Lo sabes ¿verdad? –susurro esto último sobre sus perfectos labios que no paran de clamarme para que les haga compañía con los míos.

Observo como ante mi pregunta traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza a la vez que fija su mirada sobre la mía. Me quedo un rato observando sus ojos, nunca antes me había percatado de lo hermosos que son, ese color chocolate que tienen me transmite una paz increíble.

Desvío mi mirada hacia sus labios y, es que estos no paran de llamarme a gritos, decido hacer caso a ese llamado ya que no pienso ser yo quien les haga ese feo a esos hermosos labios.

Rompo la poca distancia que nos separaba uniendo así nuestros labios en un suave beso, beso que cuando se produce mi mano derecha empieza a cobrar vida propia para así poder acariciar la mejilla de Rach, poco después siento como las suyas también parecen haber cobrado vida propia, pues las siento acariciando mi cabello con una delicadeza que me transporta a otra dimensión, dimensión que parece mágica, pero como cuando siempre sucede con la magia el hechizo finalmente se rompe acabándose con él la magia y, eso señores es lo que está pasando aquí en este momento porque siento como Rachel se retira del beso y me aparta de ella dejándome con las ganas de más.

Por si no se sabe todavía, no soy una persona que se caracterice por darse por vencida, me gusta conseguir siempre lo que quiero y ahora mismo lo que quiero es seguir besándola, asique vuelvo al ataque e intento besarla y digo intento porque no me lo permite ya que me vuelve a separar de ella.

-No… no sigas por favor –me pide con la voz quebrada-. Bastante mal está ya…. Como para meter a alguien más –dice mientras cierra los ojos intentando contener inútilmente las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos y se resbalan por sus mejillas, incluso por la mejilla que antes era mimada por mi mano.

-Rach… -no me gusta verla así por lo que decido consolarla bajo mis brazos pero de poco sirve porque me vuelve a alejar.

-No –vuelve a repetir, pero esta vez no se queda sino que me aparta aún más y se va del auditorio dejándome aquí plantado.

Es cierto que se ha ido, es cierto que ha llorado y es cierto que no me ha gustado nada cuando lo ha hecho, pero en esta vida hay que ser optimistas si queremos lograr nuestros cometidos y el mío ahora mismo es conseguir a Rachel Berry, por lo tanto, de esto que acaba de suceder no me tengo que quedar con que haya llorado sino con que me ha besado y, quien besa una vez… besa dos.

Sigo en el auditorio pensando en la manera de conseguir que me vuelva a besar cuando de repente se me ocurre y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa por ello.

**-Necesito que le digas a Toby que me cubra en el resto de clases, me voy -Quinton **–envío el mensaje a Ryder.

**-¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú directamente? -Ryder **–me contesta al poco tiempo.

-**Porque tengo un asunto que organizar con ya sabes quién y no quiero que me empiece a preguntar –Quinton.**

**-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que eres bipolar –Ryder.**

Sonrío ante este mensaje porque la verdad es que estos últimos días, muy normal no me estoy comportando.

* * *

**Próximo escenario: casa de Rachel Berry ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

-_Porque tengo un asunto que organizar con ya sabes quién y no quiero que me empiece a preguntar –Quinton_

_-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que eres bipolar –Ryder._

_Sonrío ante este mensaje porque la verdad es que estos últimos días, muy normal no me estoy comportando._

Observo todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor y tengo la impresión de encontrarme en la maldita casa de Tarta de Fresa y no en la habitación de Rachel. ¡Dios! Prácticamente todo es rosa, sus paredes, su cama, su tocador… esto es increíble. Nunca me había imaginado su cuarto así, sí que me hacía un poco a la idea de que sería algo infantil por eso de como viste pero esto sin duda es demasiado, si sólo con mirarlo te empalaga. También he observado que tiene una "pequeña" obsesión por Broadway, tiene unos cuantos posters de varios musicales y de una tal Barbra Streisand, tal vez sea ella el motivo de que siempre exclame ¡Por Barbra! Vale, tal vez no sea una pequeña obsesión la que tiene.

Ya me he cansado de inspeccionar el cuarto de Rachel, lo que me interesaría ver de él está claro que no lo tiene a simple vista asique lo mejor será sentarme en su cama y esperar a que aparezca. Sus padres me han dicho que se encontraba duchándose asique espero que no tarde mucho más es aparecer.

Veo la puerta abrirse y a Rachel aparecer tras es ella con una cara de creer estar alucinando y, de hecho lo cree porque lleva como diez segundos ahí parada frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-Rach ya puedes parar de restregarte las manos en los ojos, estoy aquí de verdad –digo mientras me levanto portando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has entrado? –reacciona por fin.

-Tus padres me han abierto –contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Mis padres? Lo dudo mucho y que sepas que es menos creíble si ellos supuestamente te dejan aquí sólo esperando en mi habitación –dice recalcando ese mi- , o sea, eso no se lo permiten ni a Finn, y mucho menos con la puerta cerrada. Asique dime, pero esta vez de verdad ¿cómo has entrado?

-Rachel, puedo ser muy persuasivo. Parece mentira que todavía no lo sepas –vuelvo a contestarla con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pues yo sigo sin creérmelo y borra esa sonrisa de la cara que ahora mismo bajo y les pregunto si es verdad todo esto –me replica mientras se da la vuelta dispuesta a cumplir lo que me ha dicho.

-Baja si quieres pero no están, se han ido.

-¿Cómo que se han ido? ¿A dónde?

-No sé Rach, no son mis padres –le respondo con algo de sorna.

Me empieza a mirar con el ceño fruncido mientras me da la sensación de que delibera algo mentalmente, no sé que será, tal vez esté pensando si creerme o no, si es eso sólo espero que le dé por creerme, no quiero que por una tontería así mis planes se frustren.

Veo como relaja la postura y suelta un suspiro para a continuación susurrar un _está bien._ No puedo evitar sonreír más, mentalmente claro, pues no quiero que se mosqueé. Ahora sólo es cuestión de convencerla y que se venga conmigo.

-Vale, voy a suponer que mis padres te han dejado entrar en mi casa, subir a mi habitación y esperarme en ella con la puerta cerrada. Dejando eso de lado me queda hacerte otra pregunta más y es ¿se puede saber qué demonios quieres de mí? Creo que ayer te dejé claro que no quiero nada contigo –ante esto último que acaba de decirme me vuelvo a reír mentalmente pues el pensamiento que se me viene a la cabeza es que sí quieres algo conmigo y que no lo disimulas muy bien. En fin, si quiere jugar a la _difícil_ que lo haga, total desde un principio yo sabía que tenía novio y que era posible que tuviese que hacer un poco el paripé para ligármela, asique un poco de juego extra ahora mismo no me molesta.

-Rach precisamente por lo de esta mañana estoy aquí, y no me mires con esa cara que no es lo que tú piensas. Estoy aquí para limar asperezas, siento que no empezamos con muy buen pie, bueno no, no lo siento, es que no hemos empezado con buen pie y eso me gustaría arreglarlo. Ya sé que estás con Hudson y con Puck –se me escapa sin que pueda evitarlo una mueca de desacuerdo- , ya sé que eres mujer de dos hombres –digo esto último con un tono de burla y escucho como respuesta un _imbécil_ de sus labios- y ya sé que no quieres nada conmigo, pero eso no quita que yo sí quiera algo contigo, y te lo vuelvo a repetir no me pongas esa cara que ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a decir. Mejor me explico en esto último, es cierto que quiero algo contigo creo habértelo dejado claro en más de una ocasión –digo con una leve sonrisa-, pero parece ser que tú no, asique me toca aguantarme. Pero el hecho de que no podamos ser nada en el sentido que a mí me gustaría no significa que no podamos ser amigos ¿No? Quiero decir, realmente me agradas Rach y me gustaría estar a tu lado aunque sea como amigo asique por favor permíteme convencerte de que puedo ser un buen amigo ¿Si?

-No sé… ¿Se puede saber cómo has cambiado de opinión tan rápido?

-Bueno… digamos que me gusta echarme la siesta y que mi almohada es buena consejera –le contesto alegremente.

-La almohada ¿Eh? Que sepas que es la peor excusa que me han puesto nunca –dice mientras se ríe. Bien por lo menos ya he conseguido que se ría, eso quitará hierro al asunto.

-Si… la almohada Rach, y no es una excusa, es la verdad es mi mayor consejera. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de problemas que me ha resuelto. Tal vez deberías probarla algún día –digo guiñándola un ojo.

-Sabía que era imposible que vinieras con intenciones de ser amigos –refunfuña volteando los ojos.

-¡Ey! Que es verdad que vengo en son de paz –replico levantando las manos-. Sólo era una broma Rachel y más vale que te acostumbres a ellas porque son muy típicas en mí.

-¡Guau! Y encima con exigencias. ¿Vienes a mi casa a suplicarme para luego ponerme condiciones? ¿Te das cuenta de la incongruencia? –me pregunta en tono burlón.

-Puede, ¿pero qué gracia tiene la vida sin cosas incoherentes? Ninguna y lo sabes –me mira negando con la cabeza mientras intenta esconder la sonrisa que se le está escapando mordiéndose el labio inferior- Bueno Rach ya que está todo aclarado me gustaría empezar a limar la asperezas que te he comentado antes asique coge un abrigo que nos vamos.

-Hoy no puedo, lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Hoy es viernes y los viernes están reservados a Finn. Es nuestro día, lo siento -¿Qué lo siente? ¡Venga hombre no me jodas! Tengo que convencerla si o si.

-Venga va Rach ¿No lo puedes aplazar? –Me contesta dándome una negativa con la cabeza-. De acuerdo, míralo de esta forma, a Hudson ya lo conoces y ya tienes una relación consolidada con él, mientras que a mí todavía no me conoces ni tenemos una amistad formada ¿No sería mejor pasar esta tarde conmigo? Digo, siempre es divertido conocer gente nueva.

-Tengo que reconocer que eres persistente.

-¿Eso es un si?

-No, y te aviso de que yo también tiendo a querer salirme con la mía.

-¿Ves? Ya tenemos una cosa en común. Venga va Rach no te hagas que lo estás deseando –insisto mientras le hago un puchero.

-No y quítame esa carita que conmigo no te va a funcionar –dice mientras me da un toque con su dedo en la punta de mi nariz.

-¿No? ¿Otra vez esa palabra? Le has cogido el gustillo ¿Eh? Mira Rach hacemos un trato –otro más, espero que este me salga mejor que el de Mercedes…-. Tú cancelas tu cita con Hudson hoy y sales conmigo y yo a cambio hago lo que me pidas.

-¿Lo que te pida?

-Sí, no sé, me puedes pedir por ejemplo que… ¿cargue con tu mochila una semana? ¿Qué te parece? Seré tu mula por una semana –ella niega con la cabeza mientras se le forma una sonrisilla algo pícara- ¿no?

-No, se me ha ocurrido algo mucho mejor –dice ampliando la sonrisa-, te vas a unir a New directions -¡Oh mierda! Quinton eres idiota ya te ha pasado dos veces ¿acaso no aprendes?- ¿Aceptas? Y no, antes de que preguntes eso es lo único que quiero. Nos hace falta gente y tú entras dentro de ese grupo asique o te accedes a unirte o no me voy contigo.

¡Bull shit! De la promesa a Mercedes aún podía escaparme pero de esta… lo dudo mucho, a no ser que quiera cagarla hasta el fondo con Rachel. Pero si me uno… corro peligro de acabar en la basura. ¡Joder! ¿Qué hago? A ver piensa Quinton, si aceptas ¿qué pasara? Que quedaras bien con Rachel y con Mercedes, o sea, dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero por otro lado es posible que sufra algo de bullying y eso es una gran putada. Aunque… que narices ahora mismo soy el más popular del instituto si veo que alguien empieza a tocarme las narices puedo dejarle bien clarito que conmigo no se juega. Pues decidido, ahora sólo hace falta confirmárselo a Rachel asique haya voy.

-¿Sabes Rach? Tienes razón, tú también tiendes a salirte con la tuya, me uniré a ese club y ahora coge un abrigo que nos vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio te unes? –me pregunta con la boca abierta.

-Si ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no lo crees?

-La verdad, no mucho. No te veo a ti aceptando esto tan rápidamente, además ¿cómo sé que no me estás engañando?

-Rach, ya te he dicho que quiero que seamos amigos y si para eso tengo que soltar algún que otro gallo mientras soporto a Santana despotricando contra todo el mundo, no tengas duda de que lo haré. Y si sigues sin creerme…. ¿quieres que ponga un twitt diciendo que el lunes audiciono para el glee club? –pregunto mientras le muestro mi móvil.

-No hace falta –contesta mientras aparta con la mano mi móvil de su vista.

-Bien entonces coge un abrigo que nos vamos, es posible que esta noche refresque un poco.

-Espera, tengo que avisar a Finn…

-De acuerdo tú llámale, avísale… que yo te espero en el coche. ¡Ah! Y por favor Rachel me gustaría irme de aquí antes de que anochezca, asique no te tardes ¿Si?

-A un queda como una hora para que anochezca –me replica con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Exacto! Asique por favor no te tardes –bromeo mientras salgo de su cuarto.

-¡Idiota! –escucho como me responde Rachel. Bien, por lo menos ya hemos avanzado algo. Todo el mundo sabe que los insultos son una fase, en este caso corresponde a la fase del tonteo contigo pero no debo. Espero que la siguiente fase sea me enrollo contigo pero no debo.

-Quinton… esto está muy oscuro… -se agarra los brazos.

-Pues claro que está oscuro Rach, estamos en el bosque ¿qué esperabas? ¿Farolas? –le doy un pequeño empujón con mi hombro.

-No, pero podría estar un poco más iluminado…. –dice mirando hacia los lados.

-Bueno si lo prefieres puedo sacar la linterna…. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –pregunto mientras me sobo el brazo.

-Te lo mereces ¿Tienes linterna y aun así hemos ido a oscuras todo el rato?

-Tampoco está tan oscuro Rachel, eres una exagerada. Además, me gustaba que te agarrases a mí cada vez que oías algo que no fuese yo ¡Auch! Joder Rach ¿Otra vez?

-Sí, otra vez. Te lo mereces por idiota, y ahora saca la linterna.

-¿Sabes? Al final me vas a provocar un complejo de tanto llamarme imbécil, idiota, tonto…. Me lo voy a acabar creyendo y todo.

-Pues deberías –me replica, y encima me saca la lengua la cabrita-, venga Quinton saca la linterna.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué?

-Pues eso, que para qué.

-No sé, ¿Tal vez para ver? Digo, tampoco me hagas mucho caso.

-¿Y para qué quieres ver?

-¡La madre que te…! –Cierra los ojos y respira hondo- Eres muy frustrante ¿lo sabías?

-Si bueno, algo he oído.

-Quinton dame la linterna para poder llegar al condenado sitio sin tener que descalabrarme por el camino.

-Primero no es un condenado sitio, es un lugar genial que te va a encantar; segundo, si dejases de quejarte y miraras al frente te darías cuenta de que ya hemos llegado y que no hace falta ninguna linterna.

Con la boca abierta, Rachel se ha quedado con la boca abierta nada más ver el sitio al que la he traído. La he llevado al lago que tenemos en Lima, aunque hemos venido a una parte no muy conocida debido a que es algo lioso llegar hasta ella. Pero en mi opinión vale la pena, sobre todo a esta hora que hay una multitud de luciérnagas alumbrando la noche.

-Te dije que no necesitábamos linterna –le saco la lengua.

-Vaya… guau… Quinton… esto es… genial. Sencillamente precioso –dice regalándome una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo sé, me encanta venir aquí cada vez que estoy estresado.

-¿Tú estresado? No me lo creo.

-Sí Rachel aunque te parezca mentira yo también me estreso. Y no me repliques que no me apetece hacer que te retractes, y créeme si no te gustan las cosquillas será mejor que no me repliques. Ven sígueme, vamos a comer algo.

-¿Traes comida?

-Pues claro Rachel ¿Qué te creías que llevaba en la mochila?

-No lo sé ¿un mapache?

-¿Un mapache? ¿En serio? –Pregunto mientras arqueo una de mis cejas- mira mejor no respondas, siéntate aquí conmigo y come.

-Eres un poco mandón que lo sepas –dice sentándose a mi lado.

-Mira que bien Rach, ya tenemos dos cosas en común. Somos mandones y nos gusta salirnos con la nuestras –digo rodeándola con mi brazo.

-No sé si eso es muy bueno.

-Eso es genial Rach –la guiño un ojo-. Toma –digo mientras la entrego un sándwich vegetal, no es gran cosa pero se supone que venimos como amigos asique tampoco hace falta que me esfuerce en la comida.

-Deberíamos dejar las bromas aparte durante un rato, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo en serio.

-Uff, no me gusta mucho como suena eso. A ver dispara.

-No es nada malo tranquilo. Pero… ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser mi amigo?

-¿La verdad? Me pareciste una chica bastante dulce cuando te vi y no te voy a mentir, pero al enterarme de que salías con Hudson mis ganas de tener algo contigo aumentaron muy considerablemente –la digo en broma-, tranquila que esas ganas están más que controladas ya he entendido que no quieres nada conmigo. Además, ya no me pareces tan dulce y mucho menos inocente, y eso… no sé porqué pero te ha quitado puntos.

-¿Y se puede saber que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión en eso?

-¿Lo dices en serio? Rachel estás con Puck y con Hudson como comprenderás eso no te da muchos aires de inocente y con respecto a lo de dulce… me parecías una chica bastante dulce cuando te conocí pero luego he ido comprobando que no lo eres tanto, al menos no conmigo. Ahora quien tiene una pregunta soy yo ¿Por qué estás con esos dos payasos? Bueno mejor dicho ¿por qué estás con el idiota de Hudson? y ¿por qué tienes a Puck como…¿amante?

-No me apetece hablar de ello –contesta apartando la mirada.

-Pues a mí sí, joder Rach, me tienes intrigado.

-No sé que le ves, tú haces lo mismo.

-No perdona, yo no salgo con nadie y con quien me lío sabe perfectamente que no es exclusivo. Por lo que yo no engaño a nadie.

-¿Kitty también sabe que no es exclusivo?

-¿Tú cómo sabes lo de Kitty?

-Porque eres popular, tu vida corre como la pólvora en el Mckinley, siempre es noticia.

-Lo que sea, Kitty también lo sabe, lo que pasa es que ella es bastante persistente. Además, ya he acabado con esa tontería. Bueno ¿me piensas contestar ya a la pregunta que te he hecho? –no pienso dejar que me escurra el bulto.

-No.

-Venga Rachel no me seas….

-¿Puta? –me completa la frase, no con lo que yo iba a decir pero me la completa.

-No Rach, no, yo no iba a decir eso…

-¿No? Porque serías de los pocos que lo saben y no me lo han dicho… -me dice con la voz entrecortada y con la cabeza gacha.

-No Rach, tú no eres una puta –digo cogiéndola la mano- tampoco eres una santa pero… -oigo un sollozo- vale, me callo.

Paso un rato y todavía tengo a mi lado a Rachel sollozando si llego a saber que iba a reaccionar así no saco el tema. Será mejor que haga algo.

-Ven Rachel –le ofrezco mi mano para que se levante- quiero enseñarte algo. No te enfades pero me han dicho que eres un poco diva y que te crees una estrella –digo a modo de broma mientras cojo una de las tantas luciérnagas que hay por aquí y me acerco a Rachel de nuevo-. Mira Rach, mira la luciérnaga, observa cuanto brilla y lo pequeñita que es, es como tú –me mira con el ceño fruncido- quiero decir, tú también eres pequeña, además tengo entendido de que cantas genial y que tienes luz propia, yo todavía no he tenido el gusto de oírte cantar pero seguro que cuando lo haces iluminas todo el escenario. Del mismo modo que esta luciérnaga es capaz de iluminar el bosque, es increíble como algo tan pequeño es capaz ahora mismo de alumbrar el rostro de una gran estrella eclipsada. Eclipsada por un novio incompetente y un segundo plato que deja bastante que desear. Rach hay una frase que dice _el pasado es historia, el futuro es un misterio y el presente un regalo, por eso se llama presente. _Con esto quiero decirte que sé que tienes un pasado con Hudson, pero está claro que no eres feliz con él por mucho que lo quieras, porque si fueses feliz no estarías buscando nada en Puck. Asique no veo la necesidad de que sigas con toda esta parafernalia, olvídate de Puck, olvídate de Hudson y no te preocupes del futuro, no te preocupes de lo que pasará mañana, porque está claro que todo esto te está afectando sino no hubieras estado llorando ni tampoco hubieras cancelado una cita con tu novio para estar conmigo. Preocúpate únicamente del día a día, del hoy, que como bien dice la frase el pasado es historia y no nos podemos quedar en ella estancados, y el futuro es un misterio y por tanto no debemos preocuparnos en exceso por él, lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Rach –digo mientras la levanto la barbilla- a lo mejor no es mala idea que empieces a conocer otra gente.

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo gracias por los comentarios y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Preocúpate únicamente del día a día, del hoy, que como bien dice la frase el pasado es historia y no nos podemos quedar en ella estancados, y el futuro es un misterio y por tanto no debemos preocuparnos en exceso por él, lo que tenga que pasar pasará. Rach –digo mientras la levanto la barbilla- a lo mejor no es mala idea que empieces a conocer otra gente._

Me encuentro en mi taquilla con Jake sacando el material para la siguiente clase del día mientras este me habla de una tal Marley que no tengo ni idea de quién es. Supongo que será alguna de su curso o de uno por debajo del suyo, no lo sé.

Termino de sacar las cosas de la taquilla y la cierro, cuando me giro para ir hacia la siguiente clase me topo con Rachel en frente mía dándome el susto de mi vida.

-¡Joder Rach! No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida.

-Kung fu panda –me responde ella ignorando mi comentario.

-¿Qué? -¿A qué viene eso?

-La frase, lo que me dijiste, lo sacaste de ahí –me responde con una orgullosa sonrisilla.

-¿De Kung fu panda? ¿En serio, Rach? ¿Por quién me tomas? Te recuerdo que no soy Hudson –le replico con una mueca divertida.

-Oye Quinton yo me voy, nos vemos luego –nos interrumpe Jake poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. Le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza en lo que él se va.

-Sí, la estuve viendo ayer con Tina y había una frase que era exactamente igual –continúa la conversación como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción.

-Rach puede que esa frase aparezca en la película, al fin y al cabo es bastante conocida y no me extrañaría nada que los guionista la hayan metido. Además ¿Qué haces tú viendo esa película? Pensé que eras una fanática de Broadway no de las películas animadas –vuelvo a decirla con algo de sorna, la verdad es que me apetece picarla un poco.

-Fui a hacer compañía a Tina porque se encontraba mal y… le apeteció ver esa película –contesta sonrojándose y agachando un poco la cabeza, parece que ahora se avergüenza. De acuerdo, ahora parece una niña pequeña a la que le han pillado haciendo algo que no debe ¡Dios! ¿En serio esta tía esta con dos a la vez? Porque juro que si no la llego a pillar el otro día con Puck ni en mis mejores sueños se me hubiera ocurrido que le ponía los cuernos a Hudson con su mejor amigo.

-Ya claro, Tina…. –continuo molestándola.

-Sí, Tina –replica recalcando esas dos palabras-. Y dime, si no has sacado esa frase de esa película ¿de dónde la has sacado?

-Fácil, de Eleanor Roosevelt.

-Vaya, no te tenía por un interesado en historia –parece ser que es ahora a ella a quien le apetece molestar un rato.

-Y no lo soy Rach, es solo cultura general –no pienso permitir que me empiece a fastidiar asique empiezo a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices es cultura general –me sonríe mientras me sigue el paso-. ¿Con qué canción piensas audicionar hoy para el glee club? – y así de fácil es como Rachel Berry cambia de tema.

-Eso es secreto de estado Rach, ya lo verás –contesto parándome en la puerta de mi siguiente clase- Nos vemos luego Rachel –me despido de ella con un abrazo, entro en el aula y me siento junto a Toby, quien no para de mirarme con cara de interrogante. ¡Genial! Seguro que no va a parar de bombardearme a preguntas durante toda la clase.

Y en efecto tiene toda la pinta de que va a ocurrir mi predicción, porque nada más sentarme se gira hacia mí y me dice:

-¿Ya te estás tirándo a Berry? ¡Joder Quinton! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué tal es en la cama? ¿Sabes? Estas cosas se cuentan antes de estar en clase capullo, así hay la suficiente privacidad para que los nerds no se enteren de lo que se puede hacer con una mujer. ¡Vamos Quinton, cuenta! -¡Joder! parece un perro ansioso por un trozo de carne.

-No Toby, no me la estoy follando –le respondo en un tono cortante mientras me siento mirando al frente.

-¿Y… entonces? ¿Por qué estabais tan amistosos? –me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque… me la estoy trabajando ¿vale? –le respondo girándome hacia él-. Hoy me presento para el glee club –suelto mientras suspiro.

-¿Qué mierdas dices tío? No bromees con eso, no me asustes.

-No es una broma Toby, es la jodida verdad. Hoy hago la prueba para ver si entro, pero está clarísimo que entraré, están tan necesitados de gente que admitirían hasta a un sordomudo –me empieza a mirar como si estuviera loco y eso me está empezando a joder bastante-. Deja de mirarme así Toby, te lo advierto –digo mientras lo amenazo con el dedo.

-De acuerdo. Y dime una vez que estés dentro de ese club de pringaos ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero supongo que encender la mecha entre Puck y Hudson, molestarles y hacerme más "amigo" de Rachel.

-¿Y dices que no lo tienes muy claro? –se burla de mí el muy cabrón.

-Bueno Toby, es que lo que te acabo de contar lo tiene claro hasta un chimpancé. Lo jodido está en cómo llevarlo a cabo, aunque por el momento se cómo empezar.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo?

-Fácil, con una canción durante la prueba. Y ahora cállate que quiero enterarme de como narices puedo hallar el límite de las malditas indeterminaciones –dicho esto me giro a mirar hacia la pizarra e ignoro las preguntas que me continúa haciendo Toby, y es que a veces es un maldito plasta.

Cuarenta minutos, cuarenta putos minutos y Toby aún sigue insistiendo con algunas preguntas ¿es que nunca se cansa? ¡Si le estoy ignorando todas!

Miro mi reloj y todavía quedan cinco minutos para que termine la clase y a partir de ahí pueda deshacerme de Toby y dirigirme al aula del glee club para hacer la condenada prueba. Sólo espero que tenga el efecto que quiero y ningún problema secundario por ahí suelto de esos que siempre acaban dando por culo a base de bien.

Por fin suena el condenado timbre, provocando que me levante rápidamente como un resorte y abandone la clase dando de lado a Toby.

Me dirijo hacia el glee club donde se encuentra una muy sonriente Rachel esperándome en la puerta. Suspiro, me acerco hasta ella y… que sea lo que tenga que ser.


End file.
